Bal Maturalny
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Powojenna, sielankowa Karakura. Zbliża się bal maturalny. Najlepsza okazja, aby dowiedzieć się o krawatach wszystkiego, czego na pewno nie chcieliśmy wiedzieć.
1. Chapter 1

Co by było, gdyby w Karakurze miał się odbyć bal maturalny? Po Aizenie nie zostały już nawet skrzydełka, trwa powojenna sielanka, miejscowa Młodzież Uwrażliwiona Na Inne Światy wróciła do normalnego trybu życia. Społeczność lokalna wzbogaciła się o kilkoro obywateli napływowych z odległych stron, w większości dogłębnie zresocjalizowanych, a lokalny garnizon Shinigami na dobre zapuścił korzenie w jednej z miejscowych szaf, co prawda oficjalnie już posiadającej stałego lokatora, ale nieodmiennie gościnnej. Jednym słowem — wszystko jest cacy. I oto zbliża się Bal...

BAL MATURALNY

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA: PIERWSZE KOTY DO SZAFY

Bal maturalny w Karakurze nadciąga nieuchronnie... Wychowawczyni jednej z klas kolejny raz zadumała się nad listą swoich podopiecznych i ich osób towarzyszących. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do żadnych... incydentów? Ostatnio nie brakowało ich w Karakurze. Cóż, niewinny bal maturalny nie powinien przynieść żadnych nowych ekscytacji. Ot, grzeczne panny i jeszcze grzeczniejsi kawalerowie...

Inoue Orihime z osobą towarzyszącą. Hm. Ten chłopiec mógłby przed balem zajrzeć do solarium. Chociaż, mlecznobiała cera robiła cuda dla tych jego upiornie zielonych oczu...

— Kobieto.

— No popatrz, jak cudownie.

— Nie byłem wcześniej poinformowany, że lubisz takie rzeczy.

— Jakoś nigdy nie było okazji o tym porozmawiać...

— Powinnaś była poruszyć ten temat w rozmowie.

— Ale to przecież nic ważnego...?

— Mogliśmy uniknąć wielu... niedomówień.

— Nie rozumiem cię, Ulquiorra—kun. Czemu niby miałoby to zapobiec?

— Niewątpliwie nasze wspólne doświadczenia zyskałyby nową głębię.

— Chciałeś chodzić ze mną na bale? To cudownie, Ulquiorra—kun!

— Kobieto. Podejmij decyzję.

— Ale o co...

— Jeśli zamierzasz kontynuować związywanie mnie tym jedwabiem, zaciągnij przynajmniej kotarę w tej... Jak to nazwałaś?

— Przymierzalnia...

— Zaciągnij więc kotarę. Twoja definicja stosunków dobrosąsiedzkich, którą ostatnio dla mnie wyszukałaś w tej podejrzanej google—rzeczy, nie wspomina o publicznych zabawach czarnym jedwabiem.

— Ależ, Ulquiorra—kun! To jest krawat! I będziesz go miał na sobie na balu!

— Nieustannie mnie zaskakujesz, kobieto. Nie tylko nie wiedziałem, że lubisz takie rzeczy, ale tym bardziej, że lubisz robić je publicznie. Cóż, nie wybrałem cię bez powodu.

— Ulquiorra—kun!

— Ten niebieski będzie ładnie na tobie wyglądał. Weźmiemy oba. A jeśli szybko wybierzesz buty, będziesz mogła związać mnie pierwsza, a potem ja zwiążę ciebie.

— ...

— Już po zakupach, oczywiście.

— ...

— Wypowiadaj wyraźnie swoje myśli, kobieto. Chyba, że jednak powinienem otworzyć ci czaszkę i...?

— Wezmę tę parę z obcasikiem.

— Wszystkie mają obcasik.

— Ale ten jest lepszy.

— Kiedy tak na niego patrzę, kobieto, nie wydaje się lepszy. Tylko znacznie wyższy i jakby... Ostrzejszy.

— Trudno. Wybrałam buty, ja związuję cię pierwsza.

— ...

— I weźmiemy te wszystkie krawaty. Nigdy nie wiadomo, do czego mogą się przydać, nee, Ulquiorra—kun?

— Nie, kobieto. Z tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

#

Wychowawczyni raz po raz przekładała listę na swoim biurku, przyglądając się kolejnym nazwiskom i dumając o tym lub owym. Niekiedy nawet o jeszcze czymś innym.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Przymknęła oczy — natychmiast napłynęła wizja nastroszonych brwi i marchewkoworudej czupryny chłopca. Po czym, jak za przyciśnięciem odpowiedniego guzika, natychmiast zwizualizowała jej się kolejna twarz o wyrazistych brwiach i rozwichrzonej grzywie.

Ja—gger—ja—cquez.

On i chłopiec małej Inoue byli chyba kuzynami, czy coś w tym rodzaju — w każdym razie pochodzili z tych samych stron. Gdziekolwiek, oczywiście, znajdowały się miejsca, w których młody mężczyzna mógł się bezkarnie obnosić z tak wyzywająco ufarbowanymi włosami. Nauczycielka pokręciła głową nad cyrankowym błękitem włosów Grimmjowa Jaggerjacqueza.

#

Cyrankowy błękit był akuratnie zagrzebany aż po czupurny czubek czupryny w stercie spodenek gimnastycznych, jako że właściciel konfliktowych włosów spoczywał na dnie szafy Ichigo, bardzo ostentacyjnie dając do zrozumienia, że śpi snem zimowym i nie wstanie nawet na konfiturę z brzoskwiń. Ichigo ciskał się po pokoju, od czasu do czasu rzucał w szafę tym, co akurat wpadło mu w rękę — czyli butem, w którym usiłował ukryć się Kon, torbą, w której usiłował ukryć się Kon, albo wazonikiem z nagietkami, który usiłował udawać Kon. Szafa nie reagowała. Ani na rzucanie Konem zza węgła, ani na frontalne rzucanie Konem, ani na prośby, groźby i klątwy, miotane przez rozzłoszczonego nastolatka. Klątw było wprawdzie znacznie więcej, niż jakichkolwiek innych form perswazji, ale w gorączce wymknęło się Kurosakiemu jedno czy dwa żałosne błagania. Na lokatorze szafy nie wywarły one najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Masz humory jak kobieta w ciąży! Nadęty hollow!

Cisza.

— Nie, cofam to. Ty jesteś nawet gorszy od baby!

Cisza.

Na swoim wygodnym posłaniu Grimmjow Jaggerjacques zwinął się wygodniej, bardziej niż zwykle przypominając upiorną wersję autorską kociej satysfakcji. Niech sobie Kurosaki nie myśli, że takie nędzne komplementy dokądś go zaprowadzą. Oczywiście, że był gorszy od baby.

Był gorszy od wszystkiego.

Hehehehehe.

Ciśnięty z rozmachem pluszak rozpłaszczył się na drzwiach szafy i zapłakał rzewnymi łzami.

— GRIMMJOOOOOOOW!

He, he, he.

#

Nauczycielka dumała już dobrą chwilę nad swoim kłopotliwym wychowankiem, jego cyrankowoniebieskim towarzyszem przygód i nadchodzącym balem maturalnym. Właściwie, niewiele wiedziała o tym... Grimmjowie. Podpytywała czasem Kurosakiego seniora na zebraniach rodziców, ale poczciwy doktor reagował na takie pytania gwałtowną paniką i bagatelizowaniem całej sprawy. O ile w ogóle udało się wyciągnąć z niego przyznanie, że jakaś sprawa istnieje. Cóż, widocznie w domu Kurosakich obecność ichigowego... przyjaciela... nadal stanowiła drażliwy temat. Oby nie stała się równie drażliwym problemem na balu maturalnym. Cóż, Ichigo nie był ani jednym chłopcem, który nie kwapił się do zapraszania na bal dziewczyny, ani też jedyną osobą, która zapowiedziała się z kimś pochodzącym z obcych stron, mającym obce... hmmm... wzorce kulturowe i nieco... kontrowersyjny... sposób bycia. Prawdopodobnie będzie to bardzo... urozmaicona uroczystość.

#

— Halo? Dzień dobry, tu Kurosaki Ichigo. Czy to Inoue? Inoue!

— Kurosaki—kun! Witaj! Hi, hi, hi! Jak się masz, Kurosaki—kun?

— Nie najlepiej właściwie...

— Mogę przyjść jutro i cię naprawić, Kurosaki—kun.

— Boże, Inoue, ty już nawet mówisz jak Ulquiorra.

— Hi, hi, hi... Więc mogę przyjść jutro i cię wyleczyć, Kurosaki—kun.

— Mogłabyś mi już dzisiaj pomóc...

— Dzisiaj jestem zajęta, Kurosaki—kun. Hi, hi, hi.

— E?

— Ulquiorra—chan mierzy frak, a ja mu pomagam.

— Łeee...

— Właściwie, to mierzymy krawat...

— Bleh... Oszczędź mi... Albo nie, załatwmy to od razu: jak zdołałaś go do tego przekonać?

— Do mierzenia krawata? Właściwie, to on przekonał mnie...

— Ale w ogóle, do tej całej szopki z ubraniem galowym!

— Pani w szkole wyjaśniła wszystkim chłopcom, na czym to polega. Nie było cię tam, Kurosaki—kun?

— JA byłem...

— Ach.

— No.

— Ahaaa... Więc Grimmjow—kun... Hi, hi, hi! Ulquiorra—chan, nie teraz.

— Łeee, Inoue, oszczędź mi...

— W każdym razie, Kurosaki—kun, ja już dawno powtarzałam, że powinieneś był go zapisać do szkoły. Pani w szkole wszystko by mu wyjaśniła jak należy.

— Do szkoły! Grimmjowa! Zapisać!

— Mnie na przykład bardzo miło tam powitano, człowieku.

— A, cześć, Ulquiorra, cześć. Więc, idziesz we fraku...?

— Na razie idę w krawacie.

— ... Wyłącznie...?

— Z krawatem wiele można zdziałać, człowieku. Ale nie przypuszczam, żebyś ty zdołał ogarnąć głębię jego zastosowań. Nie szarp mnie, kobieto. Pozbędę się tego natręta i wrócimy do naszych zajęć.

— Błagam, Ulquiorra, nie wspominaj nawet o tym przy mnie. Nie każ mi o tym myśleć.

— Sądziłem, człowieku, że też to czasem robisz. Z tego co wiem, Sexta ma rozległe potrzeby w tym zakresie.

— A co ty możesz wiedzieć o jego potrzebach!

— Absolutnie wszystko. Byłem już Espadą, kiedy on jeszcze gonił myszy pustynne albo własny ogon. Wiem więcej, niż ty kiedykolwiek zdołasz pojąć.

— Phi!

— I mam jeszcze większe potrzeby...

— Khhhhh...

— To, człowieku, była aluzja, że powinieneś już się pożegnać i odłożyć słuchawkę. Mamy tu pilniejsze sprawy niż twoje problemy z Grimmjowem.

— Nie mam żadnych cholernych problemów z cholernym Grimmjowem! I nie człowiekuj mi tu! Mam imię, do jasnej cholery!

— I ubogie słownictwo. Nie rozumiem cię, człowieku. Czyż nie jesteś człowiekiem?

— Mam cholerne imię! Mógłbyś je zapamiętać!

— Pamiętam twoje imię. Pamiętam imię twojego ojca i twoich sióstr.

— Odczep się od moich sióstr.

— One mnie lubią. A ja pamiętam nawet imię twojego misia.

— On jest lwem, i wcale nie jest mój!

— Śpi z tobą. Nie powinieneś spać z cudzymi misiami. Nawet ja wiem, że to niewłaściwe.

— Odczep się ode mnie, zmoro jedna!

— Nie jestem zmorą. Jestem arrankarem. To zupełnie inny gatunek, człowieku.

— Nie człowiekuj mi, do cholery! Czy Inoue naprawdę nie przeszkadza, że jej tak kobietujesz na prawo i lewo? Jakby w ogóle nie miała imienia?

— Kobieta?

— Inoue! Inoue Orihime.

— Kobieta. I co z nią?

— Wszystko! Myślisz, że jej nie boli, jak tak nią pomiatasz?

— Uhm.

— Zdaje ci się, że wszystko jest w porządku i cacy? Moim zdaniem to jest kompletny brak szacunku dla Inoue!

— Skoro tak mówisz, człowieku. Hi, hi.

— ...

— Hiii...

— Ulquiorra... Czy ty... Zachichotałeś?

— Z całą pewnością nie, człowieku. Masz omamy słuchowe. To częste u waszego gatunku, wasze synapsy są zbyt zarośnięte. Hi, hi. Nie teraz, kobieto, najpierw skończę z tym człowiekiem.

— Do jasnej cholery, przestaniesz wreszcie?

— Co mam przestać?

— Człowiekować! Kobietować! Obrażać nas! Mamy imiona! Jesteśmy osobami!

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, człowieku. Pracuję nad swoją resocjalizacją. Umiem utrzymywać poprawne stosunki społeczne z otoczeniem. I szanuję swoją kobietę.

— A jakoś tego nie okazujesz!

— Okazuję to na każdym kroku, człowieku. Teraz na przykład okazuję jej niezmierzony wprost szacunek. I to nie tylko dlatego, że trzyma za drugi koniec krawata, zawiązanego na moim...

— NIE chcę wiedzieć, gdzie Inoue wiąże ci krawaty! Nic nie chcę wiedzieć! Chcę, żebyś traktował ją jak należy, bo inaczej stłukę cię na miazgę!

— Czy ty ją usiłujesz chronić?

— Oczywiście, że ją usiłuję chronić! I będę ją chronić! I w ogóle cię stłukę na miazgę.

— Skąd pomysł, że trzeba ją chronić przede mną? Ona wcale tego nie chce. Sama mnie atakuje. Kobieto, nie atakuj mnie, kiedy rozmawiam przez telefon. Ta część mojej osoby jest mi potrzebna do rozmowy.

— Ulquiorra...

— Widzisz, kobieta nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy, człowieku.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Jej tak nie nazywaj!

— Dlaczego?

— Bo to uwłaczające!

— Więc jednak znasz wielosylabowe słowa. Zgadzam się, że bycie człowiekiem jest trochę uwłaczające, ale można z tym żyć. A ty w ogóle kwalifikujesz się do gatunków hybrydowych, więc nie powinieneś się czuć źle z powodu swojego ludzkiego dziedzictwa. Jeśli potrafisz przynieść dumę swojej rasie, to masz prawo być z niej dumny. Tego się nauczyłem na terapii resocjalizacyjnej.

— Ulquiorra...

— Słucham cię, człowieku. Tylko się streszczaj, marznę pod tym krawatem.

— Ty jesteś z cholernego lodu, ty nie marzniesz. Gdybyś lepiej sobie radził z malowaniem króliczków, Kuchiki w te pędy by cię adoptował. Nawet kolorem włosów pasujesz. A temperamentem to już na pewno.

— Dziękuję, człowieku. Nawet z twoich ust to zaszczyt, na który chciałbym zasługiwać. Rozmawiałem kilka razy z Kuchiki Rukią na ten temat i pilnie pracuję nad swoim talentem malarskim. Kilka moich wczesnych prób trafiło do Seireitei i Kuchiki—dono był łaskaw wypowiedzieć się nader pochlebnie o jednym z moich portretów. Bardzo sobie cenię jego opinię. Dziękuję ci za poparcie. Bardzo pragnąłem zaprosić Kuchiki—taichou do nas na herbatę, jednak kobieta boi się, że poczęstunek wyda mu się zbyt skromny.

— Ha! No i masz! No i znowu! „Kobieta", zawsze to „kobieta" i „kobieta". Jak możesz ją tak traktować? Na świecie są miliardy kobiet! Świat jest pełen kobiet! A Inoue jest tylko jedna! Obrażasz ją!

— Mówisz bzdury, człowieku. Próbujesz mnie przekonywać do swoich złudzeń. Nie ośmieszaj się.

— Nie pomiataj Inoue!

— Nic takiego nie robię.

— Ona ma imię! Ma osobowość! Jak ty, jak ja, jak każdy! Ma prawo do tego!

— Oczywiście. Nie odbieram jej tego prawa. Niczego jej nie odbieram. Moja kobieta ma swoje imię, ma swoją godność. A ja mam swoją kobietę.

— Na świecie jest miliony kobiet! Nie możesz tak...

— Bzdury.

— Na świecie jest milion milionów kobiet!

— Nie w moim świecie.

— ...

— Więc, czy chciałeś czegoś od nas, czy tylko dzwonisz poprzeszkadzać, jak zazwyczaj?

— A, idź się powieś za krawat. Nie idę z wami na żaden bal.

— Ależ z całą pewnością cię nie zapraszałem na bal, człowieku. A ty, kobieto?

— Nieee, Ulquiorra—chan, na pewno nie. Do widzenia, Kurosaki—kun. Hi, hi, hi.

#

Kon niemalże zdołał okopać się bezpiecznie na biurku za pomocą słowników i brulionów, kiedy do pokoju wpadł jego wściekły i jarzący się niezdrowej barwy reiatsu właściciel. Grimmjow zaś już od dobrej chwili spał snem sprawiedliwego i wzorcowego arrankara, kiedy na jego głowę zwalił się jakiś pokaźny ciężar, intensywnie pachnący — konfiturą z brzoskwiń? Nos Grimmjowa zadrgał raz i drugi, a oczy natychmiast otwarły się szeroko i rozbłękitniły. Rozpoznanie znajomych skądinąd kształtów osoby, która siedziała właśnie Grimmjowowi na plecach i usiłowała otworzyć słoik z konfiturą, zajęło byłemu Espadzie zaledwie jedną chwileczkę. Obecność tej konkretnej osoby w tym konkretnym miejscu nieco Grimmjowa zaskoczyła.

— Ichigo...?

Chłopak posłał mu naburmuszone łypnięcie znad konfitury.

— To moja szafa — przypomniał.

— Terefere... — bąknął niepewnie Grimmjow. Hm. Zachowanie Kurosakiego było nieco... dziwne. Nigdy dotąd nie właził do szafy. Mniejsza o to, czy należała do niego, czy do ciotecznej babki wujka hollowa, czy do tej rzeszy szafostopowiczów, z którymi Grimmjow czasem musiał dzielić się przestrzenią. W każdym razie, nigdy dotąd do szafy nie właził sam Kurosaki. Grimmjow mu właził wszędzie, a on Grimmjowowi nie właził do szafy. Prosty i sprawiedliwy układ. Hm. O co mogło chodzić? Może zniecierpliwiony gospodarz postanowił wyciągnąć swojego arrankota z szafy przy użyciu siły?

I konfitur?

Obie możliwości sprawiły, że nienasycone libido byłego Espady natychmiast zerwało się z nadzieją na łapy i zaczęło tuptać kapryśnie, ugniatając mu co wrażliwsze organy wewnętrzne. Pazury same wysunęły się i wbiły w deski szafy, o włos mijając udo Kurosakiego.

Ale drapnęły w przelocie. Troszeczkę.

Kurosaki Ichigo poprawił się na grzbiecie Grimmjowa i zaczerpnął konfitury. Pełną garścią.

— Na żaden cholerny bal z nimi nie idziemy! — oznajmił kategorycznie.

— Aha! — zgodził się natychmiast Arrankar, wyginając się nieco w lewo i kombinując najlepszy doskok do słoika.

— Nie ubieramy żadnych cholernych garniturów z krawatem! — Kurosaki pogroził pięścią sufitowi, kapiąc brzoskwiniami na nos Grimmjowa.

— Aha! — zgodził się Sexta Espada jeszcze skwapliwiej. I zaatakował.

— I na pewno nigdy nie kupimy żadnych popieprzonych krawatów! Ani... Eeeeej! E... ej?

Grimmjow nie zwrócił uwagi na podrygi Ichigo, zajęty był bowiem degustowaniem konfitury wprost ze źródła, którym niekoniecznie był słoik. Po dłuższej chwili — wypełnionej równomiernym mlaskaniem, ciamkaniem i mruczeniem — obaj panowie spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

— Hej... — zaszeptał konspiracyjnie Grimmjow.

— No?

— A co to właściwie jest, ten krawat, o którym ciągle paplasz?

Cisza.

Ichigo zmrużył oczy.

— Urządziłeś mi scenę z efektami specjalnymi, pokaz humorów, kocią muzykę i upiorny jarmark, wszystko dlatego, że nie chciałeś włożyć krawata na bal, a nawet nie wiesz co to jest krawat?

Grimmjow wzruszył buńczucznie ramionami i liznął zapomnianą kroplę konfitury na policzku Ichigo.

— Nie chcemy chyba, żebyś zaczął myśleć, że jestem... łatwy? — oznajmił bezczelnie. — A poza tym, teraz jestem uspołeczniony i zresocjalizowany, i wiem, że nie należy pakować się z głową w każde pierwsze lepsze nieznane bagno. Tego się nauczyłem na terapii resocjalizacyjnej.

Ichigo jęknął. Grimmjow przyjrzał mu się bacznie i liznął jeszcze trochę.

— Trzeba zachować ostrożność, kontrolować swoje reakcje, bo potem już będzie za późno. Chciałeś mi wetknąć jakieś dziwaczne ustrojstwo, a dziwisz się, że wyraziłem racjonalny protest?

Ichigo spoglądał na niego w zamyśleniu.

— Za dużo rozmawiasz z Ulquiorrą — ocenił.

— Chodzimy razem na terapię. A poza tym, jak jesteś w szkole... Yuzu tylko o jednym, a Karin tylko o drugim... A doktor w pracy...

— Ulquiorra też chodzi do szkoły!

— Na terapii mówią, że wagary to część umowy społecznej i trzeba jej przestrzegać. I on przestrzega regularnie jak w zegarku, zwłaszcza na fizyce doświadczalnej.

— Wygodne...

— Ja tam nic nie wiem. Mnie — kolana i łokcie Espady wbiły się znienacka w brzuch Ichigo — mnie nikt nie zabiera do szkoły.

Cisza.

— Może... czasem... — mruknął Kurosaki gdzieś spod spodu.

— Hmmmm? — Grimmjow podniósł się na łokciach i opadł jeszcze mocniej.

— Po balu, ok.? Wprowadzimy cię na spokojnie po balu. Może.

— Mrrrrr. — Chwilowo zadowolony, Arrankar zwinął się w łagodny kłębek. Zaraz jednak podniósł głowę.

— Ej... Ale powiedz chociaż, co to jest ten krawat!

W ciemnych oczach Ichigo odbiło się rozbłękitnione libido Szóstego Espady.

— Miałem tu jeden kiedyś gdzieś na dnie szafy... Ja ci to po prostu zademonstruję...

koniec części pierwszej


	2. Interludium 1

**Interludium I: Czwartkowe warsztaty terapii zajęciowej**

Przed drzwiami samozwańczego Ośrodka Międzywymiarowej Interwencji Kryzysowej spotkały się, jak w każdy czwartek, dwa żywe wcielenia patologii społecznej.

Ulquiorra, wpatrując się uważnie w swoje odbicie w wypolerowanej powierzchni szklanej gabloty, poprawiał nowiutki i nietknięty ostrzem żelazka krawat, w odcieniu dopasowanym do makijażu. Buńczuczne, podskakujące kroki za plecami nie oderwały go od tego zajęcia.

— Sexta. — Nie odwracając głowy, okazał nowoprzybyłemu stosowną mieszankę uprzejmości, obojętności i wzgardy.

— Nie sextuj mi, anachronizmie depresyjny! — Grimmjow uprzejmie zignorował uprzejmość, obojętnie wyminął obojętność i ogniście zaperzył się na dźwięk pogardy. — Nie jestem już Espadą. Nie muszę być numerem statystycznym.

— Rozwijasz się — przyznał z niechęcią Ulquiorra. — Umiesz używać pięciosylabowych inwektyw.

— Mam imię, do jasnej cholery! — Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez, jak zawsze gotów do zdrowego wyładowywania agresji, z właściwym sobie wdziękiem dokonał na krawacie współarrankara aktu zbezczeszczenia z podwójnym tarmoszeniem. Zaiste, posiadał imię równie dźwięczne i wyraziste, jak numer wytatuowany wciąż na skórze. Czymże jednak jest imię? Na przykład w przypadku Ulquiorry...

Oj.

Ulquiorra, który był w stanie tolerować każdy zwrot i inwektywę, dopóki nie próbowano zwracać się do niego po imieniu — tylko spojrzał. Grimmjow przestąpił z nogi na nogę — natychmiast poczuł się nieswojo. Jeden z terapeutów zajęciowych przyznał kiedyś nie bez racji, że sztuka wywoływania w innych wyrzutów sumienia, chociaż nieetyczna, niewątpliwie się w życiu przydaje. Jaggerjacquez zaś, w swojej osobliwej kategorii istot albo bezdusznych, albo duszowyłącznych, miał tak naprawdę — choć oczywiście się nie przyznawał — dobre serce. Wrażliwość emocjonalną posiadał zaś — co skrzętnie ukrywał — na tyle rozwiniętą, żeby skojarzyć zbolałą minę Ulquiorry raczej z problemem imienia, niż z problemem krawata. Spuścił więc uszy po sobie, krawat zostawił w spokoju i czym prędzej spróbował zmienić temat.

— Więc, Cuarta... Idziesz na ten cały bal?

— Oczywiście, że idę — odparł beznamiętnie Ulquiorra. — Chodzę z moją kobietą wszędzie.

— Zwłaszcza na herbatki do Chizuru—chan — dociął mu bezlitośnie Grimmjow. Jego towarzysz, z natury swej wytwornie blady, pozieleniał na twarzy.

— Nie puściłbym mojej kobiety samej na zatracenie — oznajmił dzielnie. — Zawsze z nią jestem — także po to, by ją chronić przed zakusami tej... Szablookiej tygrysicy!

— Nie obrażaj kotowatych! — nastroszył się oburzony Sexta, po czym zaraz z zaciekawieniem nadstawił ucha. — Ona ciągle usiłuje... Emmm... Obściskiwać?

— Obmacywać — poprawił go z goryczą były Czwarty Espada. — To jest obmacywanie, w tej postaci tożsame z molestowaniem. Wykroczenie przeciwko nietykalności osobistej, karane przez ludzkie prawo.

— Pytałeś Ishidy?

— Pytałem google.

— Aaaa.

Zamilkli, zadumani nad głębią otaczającego ich zła. Grimmjow, swoim zwyczajem, szybko otrząsnął się z refleksyjnego nastroju.

— Coś trzeba z tym zrobić! — oznajmił z mocą. Niekoniecznie poczuwał się do chronienia interesów Ulquiorry, ale przynajmniej byłaby okazja zdziałać cokolwiek w jakiejkolwiek sprawie. Przeżyć przygodę jakąś, o. Rozsiekać kugucharzycę! Pazury pantery miłośnie zazgrzytały po nagich kościach arrankarzej duszy. Ach!

— Zróbmy coś! — powtórzył nagląco, niepomny na popełnianą właśnie herezję, czyli na ujęcie siebie i Ulquiorry we wspólnej grupie podmiotowej. Jego rozmówca jednak również nie zwrócił na to uwagi — zwiesił ramiona, dłonie wepchnął do kieszeni w geście niechęci.

— Nic się nie da zrobić...

Grimmjow zaniepokoił się. To nie było podobne do Ulquiorry, takie bierne uleganie przeciwnym prądom. Kto jak kto, ale jego zielonooki współarrankar zawsze wyznawał zasadę, że z prądem płyną śmieci, a klejnoty ewolucji nie powinny. Cóż, sam Grimmjow wierzył raczej, że klejnoty w ogóle nie powinny pływać, bo opadną na dno. A klejnoty Grimmjowa to już wcale, i tym bardziej on sam. Do wody zbliżał się więc tylko wtedy, kiedy w wersji wody ognistej przynosili ją do szafy Kurosakiego starzy znajomi z Jedenastego Oddziału Shinigami. Do diabła, Ulquiorra wyglądał teraz, jakby mógł mu dobrze zrobić łyczek bozo od Ikkaku—san. A to świadczyło, że z Ulquiorrą jest źle.

— No więc, co jest na rzeczy? — zapytał krótko. — Naprzykrza się wam ta... ruda kocica?

— Jak zawsze... — mruknął niewesoło tamten. — Jak zawsze.

— Emmm... A Inoue? — badał ostrożnie Grimmjow.

— Kobieta? — W zielonych oczach mignęło zdziwienie. — Co z nią?

— Co ona na to?

— Nic...

To nie było zbyt dobrze, rzeczywiście. Ciężkie westchnienie wydobyło się z przepastnej piersi byłego Espady. Doktor Kurosaki zawsze mówił, że trzeba się wspierać wzajemnie w nieszczęściu, a w nagrodę będzie się można rozbierać w szczęściu...? A może rozpierać szczęściem? W każdym razie, strapionym należało okazywać tę tam, no.

Agresję, podpowiedział instynkt.

Starannie zresocjalizowany Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez dzielnie zdusił podszepty swojej dawnej, antyspołecznej osobowości. I strapionemu Ulquiorrze okazał miłość bliźniego.

— Oj tam, oj tam. — Beztrosko machnął ręką, po czym przygarnął drobniutkiego Cuartę w uścisk, unieruchamiając go między swoim biodrem a łokciem. Zszokowany Ulquiorra początkowo nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie nawet słowa protestu, ale niedługo to potrwało – bez ceregieli wbił współeksespadzie łokieć w hollodziurę i odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość, gdzie, sztywny i urażony, zajął się prostowaniem krawata. Gdyby spojrzenia wystarczały w świecie ludzi, aby ciskać cero, Grimmjow byłby już usmażony zieloną błyskawicą na nieduży, niebiesko—biały placuszek, Godność Ulquiorry została jednak nieco nadwątlona doznanymi czułościami, spojrzenie więc nie wystarczyło. Ale było wymowne.

— Nie obmacuj mnie jeszcze i ty!

— Nie porównuj mnie z tą pijawką! — obruszył się Grimmjow. I znowu zastrzygł ciekawie uchem na zasłyszaną rewelację.

— Zaraz, zaraz... Ciebie przecież nikt nie molestuje, hę? Dla Chizuru jesteś ociupinkę za... płaski?

— Jej nawet Keigo—san wystarcza, żeby molestować...

— Ale żeby ciebie? — Turkusowoniebieskie oczy wypełniły się śmiertelnym zdumieniem. Pomysł, że jakikolwiek człowiek, a zwłaszcza Honshou Chizuru, miałby uczynić obiektem namiętności akurat Ulquiorrę, nie bardzo mieścił się w głowie. Oczywiście, taka na przykład Orihime Inoue uważała go za uosobienie wszystkiego, wokół czego kręcił się jej kolorowy i wysmakowany świat. Ale Inoue była dziwna.

Ona należała do rodziny.

Inoue miała prawo być dziwna. Powinna być dziwna. Była dziwna. A Chizuru, mimo wszystko, powinna przestrzegać pewnych – standardów? Była przecież zupełnie zwyczajna, należała do kręgu ludzi niekoniecznie najbliższych grimmjowowemu stadu. Po Chizuru można by się było spodziewać jakiejś logiki! Grimmjow poczochrał się z niepokojem po głowie. Przypomniał sobie, że dziewczyna w ostatnich miesiącach coraz więcej czasu spędzała w ich towarzystwie. Ich — czyli właśnie w barwnym stadzie, które świat zewnętrzny precyzyjnie i zwięźle określał jako „Kurosakiego i resztę". Hm. Chizuru pojawiała się nie tylko na wspólnych wypadach, nie tylko ściągała do siebie Inoue — z nietoperzem gratis — ale czasami nawet odwiedzała Ichigo i Grimmjowa w domu albo plotkowała z Kurosakiątkami — zazwyczaj powodując u Yuzu chichoty i rumieńce, a u Karin zgrozę, szok i koszmary nocne. Tak, Chizuru mocno wrosła w rodzinę. A teraz dowiadywał się, że zaczęła przejawiać nerwicę natręctw wobec Ulquiorry.

Czyżby byli więc zaraźliwi?

— Zrobiła ci coś...? — Grimmjow usiłował jednocześnie nie skazić swojego czystego umysłu taką wizją, nie wleźć Ulquiorrze z sandałami do duszy, w której wcale znaleźć się nie chciał, a jednocześnie zaspokoić zrozumiałą ciekawość. Cuarta wzruszył ramionami, nie wyjmując rąk z kieszeni, i zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej.

— Tak jak zawsze...

— Oj tam, oj tam. Zawsze, to się kończy na niewinnych przytulankach. A na końcu i tak przychodzi Tatsuki i robi ze wszystkim porządek!

— Już nie.

Cisza.

— No, to co się dzieje?

— Arisawa—san... Arisawa—san to prawdziwa dama.

Osobiście, Grimmjow uważał, że Tatsuki ma w sobie więcej z szarży armii samurajów niż z damy. Ale być może to tylko dlatego, że bardziej lubił samurajów — zwłaszcza szarżujących w galopie — niż jakiekolwiek damy, a Tatsuki naprawdę bardzo lubił. Kochana, złota dziewuszka. Zawsze wiedziała, gdzie przyłożyć. Ale tym bardziej nie zamierzał protestować przeciw obdarzaniu jej komplementami — zwłaszcza przez Ulquiorrę, który komplementów nie zwykł marnować na próżno.

— Niech będzie, że dama... Ale apropo czego?

— Wszystkiego — oświecił go Ulquiorra.

— E?

— A zwłaszcza stosunków towarzyskich.

— Hm.

Podejście Tatsuki do stosunków towarzyskich było jednym z tych powodów, dla których Grimmjow ją tak bardzo lubił, ale jeśli to podejście kwalifikowało ją do bycia damą, to, na demony i hollowy, kwalifikowało i jego!

Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez nie życzył sobie być damą.

Oparł czoło o drzwi, żeby ochłonąć i przypomnieć sobie, że przyszedł tu na terapię i nie powinien grzmocić się z Ulquiorrą jeszcze przed wejściem.

— Wyjaśnij to jakoś sensownie — zażądał. W zielonych oczach odmalowało się powątpiewanie.

— Nie zrozumiesz...

— Znaczy, że nie wiesz, co powiedzieć? — podsumował Grimmjow. Prosta prowokacja, o dziwo, zadziałała — Ulquiorra nadął się godnie i odchrząknął.

— Arisawa—san zawsze pamięta, aby nie przekraczać granic... swobody towarzyskiej.

— Hm.

W swobodzie towarzyskiej Grimmjowa i Tatsuki nie istniały żadne warte wzmianki granice, a jeśli nawet, to i tak były regularnie i z impetem pokonywane, co nieraz wypominał swojemu arrankarowi naburmuszony i zazdrosny Ichigo. Ale nie należało się dziwić, że Arisawa stawiała granice w swojej swobodzie z Ulquiorrą. On już budził w ludziach taki odruch — stawiania granic, otaczania ich drutem kolczastym, a w środku dla pewności — budowania solidnych, żeliwnych schronów. Oczywiście, niezależnie od odruchów, bzdurą byłoby posądzanie Tatsuki o nadmierną lękliwość wobec bladolicego księcia jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Ale żeby Cuarta oczekiwał od niej cudów wylewności...? Chyba nie czuł się… niedopieszczony? Były Espada rzadko kiedy czuł się jakkolwiek. Wobec Tatsuki też nie powinien mieć żadnych… zakusów. Co on sobie w ogóle myślał? Właściwie, gdyby Arisawa znienacka zaczęła czule sympatyzować z Ulquiorrą, sam Grimmjow poczułby się...

Naburmuszony i zazdrosny?

Na szczęście, jak przyznał sam zainteresowany, granice swobody towarzyskiej pozostawały nietknięte. A skoro nie-przekraczanie granic z Ulquiorrą wciąż i nadal pozostawało zdrowym i normalnym wzorcem zachowawczym, to w czym tkwił problem?

— Arisawa—san bardzo uważa, żeby nie zachować się... nietaktownie.

Takt? W cyrankowobłękitnym spojrzeniu odbiła się lekka panika. Byle nie kolejny wykład z manier i arrankarsztuby. Po co jednak mieszać do tego Arisawę? W opinii Grimmjowa, Tatsuki była dokładnie tak subtelna, jak kobieta jego marzeń być powinna. A ponieważ były Espada z wielu względów nie zwykł marzyć o kobietach, mógł bez obaw nadal lubić Arisawę—chan, nie dopatrując się w jej nader urokliwej osobowości śladów ręki Przeznaczenia.

Przeznaczenie Grimmjowa trochę smakowało truskawkami, a trochę soczkiem z kartonu, rozlanym na praniu przez Karin, i chętnie pozwalało się gryźć w miejscach, których Tatsuki nigdy nie chciałaby posiadać. Kobiety nie wiedzą co tracą...

Ulquiorra obserwował, jak cyrankowy błękit oczu Sexty przyćmiewa mgiełka rozmarzenia.

— Nie zrozumiałeś — podsumował, rozgoryczony. — Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Grimmjow otrząsnął się z myśli o gryzieniu truskawek.

— Mówisz jakieś głupoty — ocenił. — Co maniery Tatsuki mają wspólnego z Chizuru? Hę?

Zazwyczaj miały o tyle wspólnego, że tylko dodawały Arisawie wigoru w przykracaniu namiętnych zapędów koleżanki. Ale coś się widać na tym tle zmieniło...?

— Ona nie chce przeszkadzać... — wydusił z siebie Ulquiorra.

— Tatsuki nie chce przeszkadzać Chizuru w molestowaniu?

— Mnie! Mnie nie chce przeszkadzać!

— W molestowaniu?

— W niczym mi nie chce przeszkadzać!

— A jak miałaby ci w czymkolwiek przeszkodzić?

— Grimmjow, ty jesteś tępy. Czemu ja o tym zapominam?

— Nie, to tylko ty jesteś porażką komunikacyjną. Nic nie potrafisz wyjaśnić!

— Sexta!

— O nie, językiem matematyki nie będziesz do mnie mówił. Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy mnie nie obrażasz, jak gadasz nie po naszemu!

— Ja nie mam do ciebie siły.

— Nie masz mieć. Pamiętasz, co poprzednia pani doktor mówiła? Nie powinniśmy używać wobec siebie siły, o.

— ...

— To co z Tatsuki, hę?

— Nie przychodzi już na herbatki do Chizuru.

— Bo?

— Bo ja przychodzę!

— A co ma jedno do drugiego?

Ulquiorra posłał Grimmjowowi spojrzenie, które rozwiałoby wszelkie jego ambicje zostania damą, gdyby je kiedykolwiek żywił.

— Nie wypada, żeby się narzucać młodej parze ze swoim towarzystwem — objawił mu karcąco.

— Jesteś starszy niż Rukia Kuchiki! — przypomniał mu Grimmjow.

— Przestań.

— Sam przestań. Co tej Tatsuki odbiło? Ubrdała sobie, że wam przeszkadza w czymś? Że będzie wam głupio z nią? Przecież na herbatce u Chizuru już z założenia bywa dodatkowa osoba! W czym by wam zawadzała Tatsuki? Czy ona myśli, że wy się tam coś tego?

— Zawadzałaby przynajmniej Chizuru... A tak, to nikt jej nie zawadza... — rzekł boleśnie Ulquiorra. Grimmjow wzdrygnął się lękliwie.

— Ale te... czułości...? Inoue nigdy się przecież nie stała od tego krzywda? — badał ostrożnie.

Cisza.

— Hej? Cuarta...?

Westchnienie.

— Ludzie... Ludzie są przebiegli, Grimmjow. Nie wiedzieliśmy tego. Nie rozumieliśmy. Oni są przebiegli i przewrotni bardziej, niż my potrafiliśmy być. — Bez ostrzeżenia, Ulquiorra chwycił towarzysza za ramiona i spojrzał mu w twarz. Oczy płonęły mu gorączką. — Oni są niebywale przebiegli...

Cisza.

Grimmjow milczał. Cóż mógł na coś takiego odpowiedzieć? Obaj przecież przekonali się o tym aż nadto boleśnie — i aż nadto przyjemnie, biorąc pod uwagę ostateczne konsekwencje swojej porażki...

— Ona urabia moją kobietę!

Cisza

— Ona jej wmawia, że to wszystko z dobroci serca!

Cisza.

— Co ona może wiedzieć o sercu? Nigdy nawet żadnego nie rozcięła!

Cisza.

— Ona wmawia kobiecie, że cieszy się jej szczęściem, i że to nie molestowanie, tylko gesty platonicznej przyjaźni!

Grimmjow nie zapytał, czy jest szansa, że Chizuru mówi prawdę. Nie było takiej szansy. Ulquiorra sprawdzał w google.

— Ludzie — powiedział z goryczą Ulquiorra Schiffer — ludzie są niebywale zdeprawowani.

Milczeli, patrząc sobie w oczy.

— Chodzę z kobietą na te... Herbatki. Pijam je. Czasami nawet słodzę.

— A tamta...

— Atakuje z zaskoczenia. Jej strategie są bardzo skuteczne. Nie pozostawia mi możliwości działania.

— Ale...

— Moja kobieta nie ma w zwyczaju bronić się przed czymś, co uważa za objawy dobroci serca.

— Do diabła, czy...

— Moja kobieta ma mnie. A ja jej zawsze będę bronić. Bez względu na koszta.

Cisza.

Nic już nie potrzeba było dodawać. Grimmjow wiedział już wszystko — także i to, czego naprawdę wcale nie chciał się domyślać. Rozumiał, że niepohamowana Chizuru nie tolerowała żadnych przeszkód na drodze do utulenia — zmolestowania — wszystkich niewątpliwych krągłości swojej gwieździstej Inoue Orihime. I wiedział, że, wobec powyższego, wiernemu satelicie owej gwiazdy pozostawało tylko jedno — stanąć naprzeciw wroga i własną piersią bronić dóbr sobie przynależnych. Wizja Ulquiorry, miażdżonego przez żelazny uścisk kugucharzych objęć Chizuru, odbierała głos i oddech. Grimmjow opuścił głowę z bezradnym szacunkiem dla aktu tak bezgranicznego męstwa.

— Cuarta...

— Sexta.

Milczeli nadal, tym razem nie mogąc spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

— Ja coś z tym zrobię! — oznajmił z mocą Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez. — Ja coś z tym, cholera, zrobię!

— To ładnie z twojej strony, kochaneczku.

Oba arrankary odwróciły się gwałtownie — na progu stał opiekun ich dzisiejszej grupy terapii zajęciowej, wpółoparty o framugę i najwyraźniej bardzo zainteresowany ich rozmową.

— A co z tym zrobisz? — dopytywał się dobrotliwie.

— Coś na pewno! — Grimmjow uderzył pięścią w dłoń, zacietrzewiony. — Ona się zachowuje... Niesportowo!

— Ale jaki to ma związek? — zdziwił się Ulquiorra.

— No wiesz, powinna przynajmniej wprost się zadeklarować, że chce ci ukraść kobietę — wyjaśnił mu Sexta.

— Ale ona nie chce mi ukraść mojej kobiety...?

— Jak to nie?

— Ona ją tylko chce obściskiwać... Nie jest aż tak głupia, żeby ją kraść.

— Głupia?

— To moja kobieta. Tylko głupiec mógłby w to wątpić. Nikt jej nie ukradnie. Ani tamta, ani nikt. Ale też nikt nie będzie jej obściskiwał!

Tym razem logika Ulquiorry była dla Grimmjowa absolutnie jasna, zrozumiała i poprawna.

— I wreszcie mówisz z sensem! — Klepnął Cuartę, aż zadudniło. — Pomogę ci się rozprawić z tą zakałą kotowatych!

— Ty...?

— Przyjdę i utrę jej nosa, zobaczysz!

— Tak z ulicy wejdziesz...? Nie wpuści cię, nie jest zupełnie głupia.

— Oj tam, oj tam. Przyjdę z Kurosakim, o.

— Ale ty przecież nigdzie go nie zabierasz...?

Cisza.

Jakby jakiś nagły, bolesny i ciemnozielony grom strzelił w czoło Grimmjowa — Sexta Espada stał tylko, wgapiając się wytrzeszczonymi oczyma w rozmówcę. Tyle tygodni zadręczał się, mazgaił w poczuciu krzywdy, a nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło, żeby po prostu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce! Działać! Nie czekać, aż Kurosaki raczy zabrać go dokądkolwiek — po prostu samemu zabrać Kurosakiego, dokąd tylko się Grimmjowowi spodoba! Nawet na cholerną herbatkę do Chizuru! Haaaaaa! Twarz byłego Espady rozpromienił ten właśnie uśmiech, który czynił go klejnotem ewolucji kotowatych.

— Zrobimy to zaraz we czwartek — oznajmił Ulquiorrze.

Cisza.

Ulquiorra znał ten uśmiech, bardzo dobrze go znał. I właściwie poczuł się lepiej. Ale się nie przyznał. Tylko ręce, zamiast wpychać głęboko do kieszeni, zaczepił kciukami na szlufkach.

— Będziemy tam z kobietą po siedemnastej — stwierdził tylko.

— Przyprowadzę Kurosakiego — potwierdził Grimmjow, już się rozkoszując dźwiękiem tych słów. — Postaramy się nie spóźnić na deser.

Pokiwali do siebie głowami, zjednoczeni marzeniem o wspólnym celu polowania, ofierze bezradnej wobec przewagi liczebnej.

Anonimowy terapeuta zajęciowy zaklaskał.

Szerokie rękawy aż mu trzepotały, kiedy machał rękami z uciechy.

— Brawo, brawo! — Zachwyt w oczach. — Dzisiejsze zajęcia uznajemy za zaliczone w przedbiegach! — Uśmiech. — Panowie, zdaliście na piątkę z plusem!

cdn


	3. Chapter 2

Niniejszym składam najgorętsze dziękczynienie dla Księżycka za życzenia i Byakuyę w roli Sztywniaka — to jego wcielenie podbiło serce nawet mojej mamy!

Wzajemnie życzę tego, co by Księżycowi się przydało do orbitowania oraz szybkiego przywrócenia komputera do życia.

Arienek, czyli ja.

BAL MATURALNY

rozdział 2

Ichigo miał wielką ochotę eksplodować. Niestety — nie mógł nawet wybuchnąć nieszkodliwie, ani ulżyć sobie choćby jednym, maleńkim cero. A powody do autoeksplozji miał aż nadto wystarczające. W jego szafie siedział Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Ba, nawet więcej — on w jego szafie eksperymentował. Na jego szafie eksperymentował. Na jego własnej szafie.

Niepojęte.

Chwilami Kurosaki Ichigo rzeczywiście gorąco pragnął dowiedzieć się, kto i jakim sposobem zdołał zaszczepić w jego duszy te wszystkie — jak je nazywano — poprawne wzorce społeczne. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Ichigo był nasiąknięty owymi wzorcami jak bardzo spęczniała gąbka. W efekcie — wewnętrzny przymus uprzejmości całkowicie paraliżował jego życie. Nie wypadało szarpać gości na strzępy, choćby oni sami uważali, że mają prawo robić wszystko, co im się podoba, z naszą wyłączną i jedynie z najbliższymi dzieloną własnością. Takie oto przekonanie tkwiło gdzieś w duszy młodego Kurosakiego, paraliżując jego ruchy. Ktokolwiek mu to zrobił — niechaj go trafi na miejscu szlag.

Nagły i bolesny szlag.

Jedno było pewne — nie mógł to być jego ojciec. Co to, to nie. Kurosaki Isshin wyznawał w życiu zasadę zdrowego, przemocowego radzenia sobie z intruzami i nieproszonymi gośćmi — ba, istotną część tej przemocowej zasady przenosił przecież na grunt domowy. I pomyśleć tylko, że przez tyle lat Ichigo miał przed oczami taki wzór do naśladowania — a przez te wszystkie lata go tak okrutnie nie doceniał! Niestety, było już za późno. Jakaś anonimowa zmora naznaczyła młodzieńca piętnem społecznej poprawności i rozwiązania przemocowe w kwestii nieproszonych gości nie wchodziły w grę.

Dlaczego to zawsze musiała być jego szafa?

Dlaczego nigdy nikt nie szarogęsił się w szafie Ishidy? Nie, żeby sam Ichigo miał kiedykolwiek takie zapędy. Osobiście uważał szafę Ishidy za miejsce raczej nieprzytulne i absolutnie przerażające. Ishida Uryuu miał w swojej szafie rzeczy, których mężczyzna nawet nie powinien dotykać, a co dopiero nosić na sobie. A już na pewno nie mężczyzna w typie Ichigo. Ale cóż — Ichigo z kolei trzymał w szafie, oprócz innych ciekawych ruchomości, na stały pobyt — Grimmjowa, a na przychodne — połowę armii Seireitei. Nie powinien krytykować cudzych mebli. A szafa Ishidy była taka — taka...

Straszna.

Była wielka i przestronna, i zawartość miała ułożoną najpierw rodzajami odzieży, a następnie w trzech kluczach: kolorystycznym, gatunkowym i według stopnia dopasowania do reguły wizerunku wzorcowego Quincy'ego. I jeśli wszystkie powsinogi z Seireitei uparły się, by nawiedzać ludzkie szafy w Karakurze, dlaczego nie mogły straszyć u Ishidy? Oczywiście, ów zaprzysięgły wróg i samozwańcza zguba wszystkich shinigamich nie był opcjonalnie najlepszym wyborem na gospodarza dla tego rodzaju noclegowiczów. Okazałby im jednak minimum łaskawości, chcąc czy nie chcąc. A przecież Ichigo też nie zawsze chciał! I nie wszystkich ich lubił! I na pewno nie wszystkich zapraszał!

— Nemu, podaj mi średni laser! Nie ten, durna! Mniejszy średni laser! Ten z kuleczką na końcu! Nie ten z żółtą kuleczką, czy ty ślepa jesteś? Potrzebny mi laser z podczerwienią!

— Hai, Mayuri—sama.

Ichigo zaciskał pięści, krążył po pokoju i klął pod nosem. Ze wszystkich ludzi—i—nie—ludzi na świecie, w jego szafie panoszył się Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Dlaczego nie mógł iść do Ishidy? Czułby się jak we własnym laboratorium w tej cholernej, sterylnej, symetrycznej i diabolicznej szafie! A w szafie Ichigo nie było akurat nawet Grimmjowa, bo drań miał w tym czasie terapię resocjalizacyjną i zwiał. Kurosaki powstrzymał odruch tupnięcia. Był mężczyzną, nie będzie się dąsał tylko dlatego, że były Espada chodził bez niego na terapię grupową. Grupową! To prawie jak terapia rodzinna! Dlaczego niby nigdy nie mógł na spotkanie zabrać Ichigo? Dlaczego nigdy nie chciał go zabrać na spotkanie? „Bo Ulquiorra jak zawsze będzie przynudzał", „Bo masz jutro egzamin", „Bo dziś Unohana—sama ma z nami zajęcia i po co się będziesz stresował" — tłumaczył Grimmjow niezliczone dziesiątki razy. Phi. Może faktycznie Ichigo niezbyt się spieszył na spotkania prowadzone przez równie uroczą co przerażającą kapitan Oddziału Czwartego, zwłaszcza, kiedy w duecie z Kenpachim organizowała warsztaty panowania nad agresją. Ale było wiele innych zajęć terapeutycznych, na które Sexta biegał w podrygach, a nigdy Ichigo nie zaprosił. Zwyczajnie wykluczył go ze swojej terapii rodzinnej. Grupowej, znaczy, ale właściwie chodziło o to samo, prawda? A on Ichigo wykluczył. Wstydził się go. Wstydził się przed nim. Opowiadał przy cholernym Ulquiorrze jakieś rzeczy, których nie chciał opowiadać przy Ichigo! I to miało być w porządku?

I dlaczego Kurotsuchi Mayuri zgrzyta w jego szafie laserem z kuleczką na końcu?

Na pewno pomną mu wszystkie krawaty. A miał tylko półtora, do licha! Po ostatniej poważnej rozmowie z Grimmjowem nawet tyle nie miał właściwie, zostały jakby dwie ćwiartki. To nijak nie wystarczy na dwa zestawy galowe. Bal maturalny wisiał nad nim jak hollow nad bezpańską duszą, trzeba było na gwałt robić zakupy, zaciągnąć jakoś Grimmjowa do galanterii męskiej i przekonać go, że białe żakieciki są już passe. Chyba, żeby dać sobie spokój ze wszystkim — z szafą, balem, krawatem, Grimmjowem, życiem — usiąść w kącie jako ta bezpańska dusza właśnie i poczekać, aż się jakiś miłosierny hollow skusi. Tak, Ichigo miał coraz większą ochotę dać sobie spokój ze wszystkim. Z nagłą determinacją wypadł z pokoju, zostawiając oboje Kurotsuchich z ich szafoobłędem, a ponieważ najbliższy kąt akurat okupował Kon, ustrojony w koronki i usadzony na różowym tronie, Ichigo udał się na dół do kuchni w poszukiwaniu skrawka miejsca dla siebie — i może szklaneczki soku.

Sok owszem, był.

Młodemu Kurosakiemu nie dane się było jednak uraczyć napojem, gdyż cała porcja znalazła się w chwilę zaledwie po nalaniu na całkiem jeszcze świeżej koszulce młodzieńca. Oczywiście, i tak należało to uznać za minimalny uszczerbek, skoro udało się na czas zastosować zręczny unik przed frontalnym atakiem Kurosakiego Ojca.

— Iiiiichigo! — uradowany Kurosaki Isshin niemal wyśpiewał imię syna, o włos mijając pięścią jego czuprynę. Ku zadowoleniu ojca, duma rodu ze stoickim spokojem przyjęła obtłuczenie ramienia o lodówkę i ściekający za kołnierz sok.

— Cześć tato — mruknął bez zapału Ichigo. — Jak było...

GRRRRRUCH.

Zupełnie nieoczekiwany atak z flanki powalił młodzieńca na łopatki — na jego biodrach wylądowało osiemdziesiąt kilo żywej wagi szkieletokota, potrójnie wyszczerzonego.

— Zgadnij, kogo spotkałem po drodze do domu — dokończył Isshin i czule poklepał Grimmjowa, po długim czasie niepokoju i napięcia już ostatecznie i w całej pełni przyjętego na łono rodziny — jak również dopuszczonego do rodzinnych rozrywek przemocowych. Sześćdziesiąt kilo Ichigo pod zadkiem byłego espady stęknęło rozpaczliwie. Czy oni wszyscy nie mogliby sobie pójść pomaltretować Ishidę?

— Kurrrrosaki. — Jaggerjacquez wypełnił to słowo całą tą głębią niezmierzonej czułości, z jaką jeden pseudokot może wypowiedzieć jedno nazwisko. — Co się tak snujesz smętnie po domu z tym soczkiem? Czemu nie grzejesz szafy na mój powrót?

Na dźwięk treści niedozwolonych w obecności rodzica, Isshin zakaszlał i desperackim skokiem ukrył się za drzwiami lodówki. Do niczego niedozwolonego jednak nie doszło — Ichigo tylko wierzgnął dziko i zrzucił z siebie Grimmjowa. A takie ruchy w tej kuchni były przecież na porządku dziennym, nieprawdaż?

— O to się akurat nie martw! Masz szafę cieplutką i wysprzątaną na dziesiątą stronę! Proszę, leć sobie na górę do swojej szafy! Leć sobie gdzie ci się podoba! No już, wynoś się!

Skonsternowany Grimmjow zagapił się mętnie na Ichigo — i akurat w tym momencie dobiegł ich z góry odgłos pośredni między dźwiękiem wiertarki a odgłosem startu wahadłowca. Były espada zjeżył się i jednym susem wypadł z kuchni, pędząc co sił do obrony swego gniazda. Ichigo ostentacyjnie odwrócił się plecami do drzwi, siadając ponuro w rogu. Kurosaki Isshin wyjrzał znad jajek, zatroskany.

— Hmmm... Kłopoty w raju? — zagaił.

— W raju! — wybuchnął Ichigo. — W raju! Ty to nazywasz rajem? Czy moje życie choćby przypomina jakiś pieprzony raj? Dzień dobry, nazywam się Kurosaki Ichigo! Żyję w cholernym piekle i mam nawiedzoną szafę! Proszę, w sam raz na terapię rodzinną! W sam raz! I nigdy się nawet nie zbliżyłem do żadnego zakichanego raju!

Isshin niewiele z tego zrozumiał, a już najmniej wzmiankę o terapii, bo swoją pociechę diagnozował jako osobnika o kwitnącym zdrowiu i pozazdroszczenia godnej kondycji fizycznej. O stany psychiczne syna mógł się najwyżej po ojcowsku pomartwić, wolał zaś ich nie diagnozować. Tym niemniej — objawy kryzysu były niewątpliwe i wyraźne.

— Synu. Ty bredzisz — stwierdził surowo. Chłopak poderwał się jak ukąszony.

— Proszę! Nawet bredzić mi nie wolno! We własnym domu! We własnej szafie! I ja niby nie potrzebuję terapii?

Jeśli to miałoby poprawić samopoczucie Ichigo, Isshin chętnie by go zapewnił o potrzebie każdej terapii, nawet inwazyjnej. Wolałby nim jednak solidnie potrząsnąć.

— Synu. Ty bzdury gadasz — powtórzył.

— Że co niby? Nieprawdę mówię? Może mówię nieprawdę?

— Synu.

Ichigo zaniepokoił się trochę. Trzy razy „synu", to zazwyczaj była porcja na cały tydzień, niekiedy nawet z zapasem. Zapodane naraz — wywołało pewną nerwowość. Czyżby coś było na rzeczy?

— Synu. — Isshin patrzył z powagą. — Chciałbyś żyć w pieprzonym raju?

Pytanie było podchwytliwe. Musiało być podchwytliwe. Ichigo rozważył pospiesznie wszystkie za i przeciw. Oczywiście, główną zasadą życia w raju było to, że się w nim było pieprzenie nieżywym, ale w ich rodzinie granice życia i śmierci musiały zazwyczaj przejść po drodze hollowizację i gubiły się same w sobie. Nie o to więc chodziło. Zatem — o co?

— A chciałbym! — uparł się Ichigo.

— O, naprawdę? A co takiego masz w tym raju?

Cisza.

W raju, hm? W raju było dobrze? Spokojnie? Raj nie waliłby się z hukiem przy każdej możliwej okazji prosto na głowę Ichigo, w raju nikt nie zawłaszczałby jego szafy niezgodnie z jej przeznaczeniem. W raju Grimmjow dałby się ubrać w smoking. Nieźle by wyglądał w smokingu, cholerny Espada. W raju byłoby nieźle.

— Spróbujmy zatem z innej strony. — Kurosaki Isshin wyprostował się nagle, stanął nad swoim synem z ogniem kaźni bożej w oczach. — Czego nie ma w raju?

Hm.

— Persymonek! — wypowiedział zaskoczony Ichigo pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy. I jak nigdy przedtem poczuł potrzebę terapii. Grupowej, rodzinnej, jakiejkolwiek. Na Tensę Zangetsu, persymonki?

— Ę? — Isshin dał się na moment zbić z tropu persymonkami. Ale tylko na moment. — W sumie nie wiem. Mogą tam być nawet czerwone banany paszowe. Oni są do tego zdolni. Ale jednego tam nie ma na pewno.

Cisza.

— W raju! — Kurosaki Ojciec uniósł palec w geście napomnienia. — Na pewno nie ma tam ani skraweczka, ani końca ogona hollowa!

Cisza.

Dwa spojrzenia spod równie nastroszonych brwi spotkały się ponad kartonem soku. Bez hollowów — to po co było w ogóle żyć? Ichigo zgarbił się, zrezygnowany. Ale, do diaska, terapia i tak by mu się przydała! Ten przeklęty hollo—kot...

Hollo—kot z rumorem zbiegł po schodach i wpadł do kuchni, dysząc jak parowiec.

— Iiiii—chi—go...

Po raz drugi tego dnia młody Kurosaki poczuł się bardziej niż nieswojo. Grimmjow — pod pewnymi względami był, niestety, zupełnie jak Ulquiorra. Może to był jakiś ich wspólny, espadowy uraz genetyczny. Ulquiorra miał swoją kobietę, a Grimmjow miał — Kurosakiego. I, tak jakby, z założenia nie używali imion. Więc, po takim wstępie, Ichigo poczuł się co najmniej — zagrożony?

— E? — wybąkał nerwowo. Były Sexta Espada oderwał się od framugi, odetchnął głęboko i w trzech susach znalazł się tuż przy Kurosakim. Isshin prewencyjnie dał nura do lodówki, ale nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawskiego zerknięcia. Grimmjow jednak zaledwie — aż — objął Ichigo ramieniem i przytulił policzek do jego policzka. Wypadło akurat na tę stronę twarzy, która straszyła nagimi kośćmi i była nieco niewygodna, jednak wrażenie pozostało piorunujące.

— E—e—eee? — jęknął Ichigo, równie zaskoczony co zażenowany. Takich gestów ze strony swojego — hmmm — swojego arrankara — nigdy jeszcze nie doświadczył. A już na pewno nie przy ojcu! Isshin dzielnie udawał, że mieszka w lodówce i nic nie widzi. A Grimmjow mruczał.

— Słuchaj, czy tobie coś...

— Zrobiłeś to dla mnie!

Ichigo z zakłopotaniem podrapał się po głowie. Dziś? Czy w ogóle? I o co chodzi?

— Specjalnie dla mnie!

Może specjalnie, ale najwyraźniej bezwiednie. Ichigo pragnął terapii. Natychmiast.

— I nawet wpuściłeś tego pieprzonego Bałwan—taichou do swojej szafy, żeby to załatwił!

Sam wlazł, właściwie, o ile chodziło o Mayuriego. Ale może lepiej nie mówić tego głośno...?

— Mówi, że teraz będzie wielopłaszczyznowa rozdzielność przestrzeni wewnętrznej! I ja będę sobie na jednej płaszczyźnie, a na innej możesz na przykład trzymać brudne skarpetki!

— Ciiiszej, bo się Yuzu dowie, że zachomikowałem brudne rzeczy w szafie...

— I nie będę się musiał gnieść gdzieś w kącie, jak chłopaki wpadną z wizytą!

— O, naprawdę...

— Instalacja wieloprzestrzennej rozdzielności płaszczyzny wewnętrznej! I to specjalnie dla mnie! Kurosaki, to najmilsza rzecz, jaką dla mnie ostatnio zrobiłeś!

Demonstracja zastosowań krawata z marmoladą już się nie liczyła? Nieco urażony, Ichigo zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale...

— A kapitan Bałwan powiedział nawet, że zmieściłby się tam dla mnie drapak!

Ichigo oniemiał. Błękitnoturkusowe oczy spoglądały z niezamierzenie rozbrajającą niewinnością.

— Kurrrrosakii... A co to jest drrrrapak?

Cisza.

Isshin powtarzał sobie, że są rzeczy, których ojciec nie powinien wiedzieć, widzieć ani słyszeć o swoim synu. Dlatego też prawie włożył głowę w majonez, żeby nie usłyszeć nic. Ostatecznie jednak wyjrzał dyskretnie na scenę kuchenną. W zasadzie — nie działo się nic. Grimmjow przyciskał tylko żuchwę Ichigo tak mocno do własnej — tej nadliczbowej — że chłopak z pewnością będzie miał dziwne znaki na twarzy przez resztę dnia.

Nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni.

— Obejrzymy drapaki wracając z galanterii, jak już kupimy ci smoking — obiecał Ichigo.

— Kupimy mi smoking, jak będziemy iść na herbatkę do Chizuru — obiecał Grimmjow.

Cisza.

— Idziemy do Chizuru...?

— No, jasne? We czwartek przecież idziemy.

— Ach.

— No.

— I tak razem do niej idziemy i...

— No chyba?

Ichigo pokiwał głową.

— No przecież, że nie osobno.

CDN


	4. Chapter 3

**Dedykowane Clio. Wszystkiego najpiękniejszego z okazji urodzin!**

**A stagnacja nie oznacza jeszcze rezygnacji ;)**

Szafa i kiecki stanowią współwłasność.

Współwłaścicielce Stokrot z góry dziękujemy za współudział.

.*.

- Niech żyje bal... Bo to życie to bal jest nad bale... – śpiewała Inoue do dźwięków radia, pląsając pogodnie po kuchni z porem w jednej ręce i opakowaniem kremu waniliowego w drugiej. – Niech żyje bal... Drugi raz nie zaproszą nas wcale...

- I wcale nie powinni – zauważył rozsądnie Ulquiorra, z bezbłędną precyzją umieszczając kolejne listki pietruszki na czubkach wzgórków z bitej śmietany, nałożonej na zielone oliwki. – To bal maturalny. Maturę ma się tylko raz. Chyba, że się jej nie zda. Ale ty, kobieto, zdasz maturę. Jesteś przecież moją kobietą.

Orihime pogroziła mu porem.

- No wiesz, Ulquiorra-kun! Czy gdybym nie zdała matury, przestałbyś mnie kochać?

Ulquiorra stropił się tak bardzo, że aż wetknął dwie pietruszki w jedną oliwkę. Wyciągnął drugą rękę, żeby naprawić szkodę, był jednak tak zaabsorbowany pytaniem Inoue, że tylko pogmerał bezradnie w bitej śmietanie i – niemal bezwiednie – wetknął sobie palec do ust. Widok był nader apetyczny – i zupełnie rozbrajający, toteż Orihime natychmiast rzuciła się naprawiać sytuację i oszczędzić ukochanemu męki myślenia jednocześnie na poziomie intelektualnym i emocjonalnym.

- Oczywiście, że zdam maturę, Ulquiorra-kun! – zapewniła gorąco. – Oczywiście, że zdam.

- Ach.

Spojrzał na nią z dyskretną wdzięcznością, skupił się ponownie na pietruszkach i wetknął sobie w usta tę poprzednią, wadliwie przyrządzoną oliwkę. Inoue okręciła się na pięcie, potrząsając energicznie porem do taktu.

- Drugi raz nie zaproszą nas wcale...

- Już ustaliliśmy, że to się nie zdarzy? – zaniepokoił się Ulquiorra. – Dlaczego ciągle wracasz do tego tematu, kobieto? Jeden bal maturalny. Jedna matura. Czyżbyś w siebie wątpiła? Mogę ci dać korepetycje.

- Kocham twoje korepetycje, Ulquiorra-kun. Dzięki tobie wcale w siebie nie wątpię! – Nachyliła się nad nim i ucałowała go w czoło. – Ale tym razem to tylko piosenka! Wyjaśniałam ci, jak działają piosenki, prawda?

Zastanowił się.

- Mówią nieprawdę – zawyrokował.

- Wcale, że nieprawda! – obruszyła się dziewczyna. – To jest liryka! A w liryce wypowiada się podmiot liryczny, o. I z jego punktu widzenia to wszystko prawda, a nasz punkt widzenia się nie liczy!

- Mój punkt widzenia się liczy, kobieto – stwierdził karcąco Ulquiorra. – Mam znaczenie. Jestem zresocjalizowany. Jestem członkiem społeczności. Nie jestem już pionkiem.

- Ale w liryce liczy się podmiot liryczny. I to też będzie na maturze! – zawołała triumfalnie Orihime. – Nieeeech żyje baaaaal!

Ulquiorra zafrasował się nad swoją pietruszką. Kobieta opowiadała mu oczywiście o tej całej liryce, o poezji, metaforach i przerzutniach. Ogólne koncepty były całkiem jasne i logiczne, ale jako całość – nie podobało mu się to zbytnio. Ta poezja tylko fałszowała rzeczywistość. A ludzie i tak nie postrzegali rzeczywistości jak należy. Więc po co sobie robili jeszcze większy kłopot? Ludzie naprawdę byli dziwni. I poezja też. Były Espada zmierzył wrogim wzrokiem odbiornik radiowy. Po czym natychmiast na jego głowie wylądował por.

- Au!

- Ulquiorra-kun – oznajmiła karcąco Inoue – ty po prostu nie rozumiesz poezji.

Rozumiał, że poezja śpiewana to całkiem inna poezja. Kobieta tłumaczyła mu to na przykładach. I wystarczyło ją śpiewać, a nie trzeba było rozumieć. Więc o co to całe zamieszanie?

- Nie rozumiesz poezji! – Dziewczyna załamała ręce. Ulquiorra zmarszczył brwi. Wolał rozumieć rzeczywistość niż poezję. To było o wiele rozsądniejsze.

Prawda?

- Ulquiorra-kun! – Oczy Orihime rozbłysły entuzjazmem. – Powinieneś pisać dla mnie wiersze! A ty nawet nie rozumiesz poezji! A to też będzie na maturze!

Schylił się nad oliwkami, sięgając po listę składników – następny przypadał kminek. Wiersze? Ulquiorra znał jednego shinigami, który pisał wiersze. Solidne shikai, kidou na najwyższym poziomie, wysoka kultura osobista. Grimmjow mówił o nim czule „ten milusi". Ale bardzo cicho to mówił, bo milusi shinigami miał znacznie mniej miłego, a nader zaborczego towarzysza życia. Nawet Grimmjow wolał uniknąć trzynastokilometrowej dziury w tylnej części ciała. Chociaż, Ulquiorra znał kiedyś Arrankara, który tam właśnie miał swoją wyrwę po łańcuchu duszy. Krótko go znał – ów Arrankar z prawdziwą ulgą rzucił się przy pierwszej okazji na miecz Ulquiorry. Życie z dziurą w takim miejscu naprawdę musiało być kłopotliwe. Cóż, tamten rozwiązał swój problem bardzo prosto. Problem Ulquiorry nie dawał się rozwiązać za pomocą miecza.

Wiersze?

Ludzie to robili. Shinigami to robili. Gdyby zechciał, na pewno potrafiłby to robić. Problem w tym, że każda jedna cząstka byłego Espady krzyczała w głos, że tego nie chce. Nie chciał pisać wierszy.

Po drugiej stronnie stołu Inoue potrząsnęła porem.

_Nie zrobisz tego dla mnie? Więc mnie już nie kochasz?_

Ulquiorra wzdrygnął się. Ten głos w podświadomości na pewno nie należał do niego. To zły wpływ ludzkiej telewizji. Za dużo oglądali seriali obyczajowych. Od dawna przekonywał kobietę, że powinni włączyć do harmonogramu więcej Criminal Minds. Następnym razem po prostu przełączy kanał. Te niepojęte sceny z telenoweli przypominały mu się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.

_Nie zrobisz tego dla mnie? Więc mnie już nie kochasz?_

Zamarł z ziarnem kminku w palcach. Inoue pochylała się nad nim z błyskiem w oku. Jej spinki połyskiwały w świetle kuchennej lampy.

- Ulquiorra-kun.

Cisza.

- Wcale nie musisz dla mnie pisać wierszy – rzekła serdecznie dziewczyna. – I tak cię kocham.

Cisza.

Ulquiorra bardzo ostrożnie i powoli umieścił kminek na bitej śmietanie. Orihime Inoue... Jak on sam, jak ktokolwiek mógłby się jej oprzeć?

Oliwki z bitą śmietaną i przyprawami, sałatka z pomidorem, karmelem i śliwkami na occie, tosty z kaszanką posypywane cynamonem i całe morze herbaty czekało w salonie na czwartkowych gości. W kuchni zaś – Ulquiorra i Orihime stanęli nad rondelkiem z resztką bitej śmietany. Kusiło.

- Przyjdą najwcześniej za dwie godziny – stwierdził rzeczowo Ulquiorra.

- Muszę mieć pół godziny na umycie włosów... – wahała się bez przekonania dziewczyna.

- Skwaśnieje – ostrzegł niedawny Cuarta Espada. – Będzie trzeba ją wyrzucić. A to będzie marnotrawstwo. Nie mogę ci pozwolić na marnotrawstwo w kuchni, kobieto.

No chyba, że nie mógł...

Inoue wsadziła palec do bitej śmietany.

- Mniam.

.*.

Inoue z żalem spojrzała na pusty rondelek. Bita śmietana naprawdę się udała.

- Bita śmietana naprawdę się udała – orzekł kategorycznie Ulquiorra. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z rozrzewnieniem. Odgadywał jej myśli, podzielał je – jak tu go nie kochać? Mężczyzna jej życia dziwnie się jednak zmieszał pod tym roznamiętnionym spojrzeniem. Opuścił głowę, schował ręce głęboko w kieszeniach. Inoue zmarszczyła brwi. Czyżby wstydził się swojego zachowania? Być może jeszcze nie wiedział, że uwalnianie z siebie bestii na widok bitej śmietany jest ogólnie przyjętą normą społeczną. Na terapii resocjalizacyjnej z pewnością będzie to w swoim czasie omówione. Terapeuta zajęciowy Ulquiorry znał się na bitej śmietanie – w różnych jej aspektach. Orihime podeszła do swojego ukochanego i ucałowała go serdecznie w czubek nosa.

- Nie martw się, Ulquiorra-kun! Bardzo się cieszę, że ci smakowało. I ty też się powinieneś cieszyć! Trzeba się cieszyć z drobnych przyjemności! – pouczyła go czule. Łypnął spod grzywki zielonym okiem, zerknął zezem na pozostałości deseru.

- To – orzekł obiektywnie – była duża przyjemność.

- Więc powinieneś się duuuużo cieszyć! – rozpromieniła się Inoue. – Byle szybko, bo zaraz przyjdą goście!

Oj?

Zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej, skulił się w sobie. Grzywka opadła mu prawie na nos.

- Uu-ulquiorra-kun...? – zaniepokoiła się Orihime. – Dobrze się czujesz...? Nie połknąłeś czasem kminku...?

Cisza.

Patrzył na nią spomiędzy rzęs. Oto jego kobieta, kochająca i troskliwa. Obawiała się o jego zdrowie. Wytarzała go w bitej śmietanie. Wikipedia wskazywała, że bita śmietana powoduje podwyższenie się poziomu cukru, przyrastanie tkanki tłuszczowej i próchnicę zębów. Wrażenia zmysłowe wskazywały, że bita śmietana powoduje reakcje pozytywne, pożyteczne i pożądane. Dysonans poznawczy wibrował pod czaszką byłego Espady jak obrotowe Cero – gdy nagle rozsypał się w nieszkodliwy brokat olśnienia.

Kobieta dała mu bitą śmietanę.

Kobieta kochała go. Było to zachowanie nieracjonalne, a wręcz irracjonalne, jednak miesiące terapii nauczyły już Ulquiorrę, że irracjonalność jest iskrą bożą w rozwoju świata.

Lekcji z definicji iskry bożej jeszcze nie było, wyczekiwał jej z nadzieją.

Kobieta kochała go. Gwarantowało to mu z jej strony czułość, troskliwość, opiekuńczość. Kobieta nie skrzywdziłaby go z rozmysłem, skazując go na próchnicę i protezy. W Klinice Kurosakiego przeczytał wszystko o protezach. Życie w świecie ludzi bywało torturą nie do zniesienia. Kobieta nie naraziłaby Ulquiorry na takie rzeczy. Kochała go. Dała mu bitą śmietanę.

Bita śmietana musiała być w porządku.

Zerknął spod grzywki na rondelek, promieniujący wspomnieniem śmietanowej uczty. Kobieta pozwoliła mu zjeść większą połowę. Terapeuta wspomniał kiedyś, że nie istnieją mniejsze i większe połowy, ale widocznie nie miał takiej Kobiety. On miał zupełnie zwykłą kobietę, która wolała mleko i nieubijaną śmietanę. Dziwne stworzenie. Kobieta Ulquiorry była prawdziwą Kobietą, umiała podzielić bitą śmietanę na większą i mniejszą połowę i oddać większą połowę swojemu ukochanemu.

Nie mógł jej okłamywać.

Okłamywanie podkopywało fundamenty związku. Na rozróżniano różne stopnie kłamstwa w relacji romantycznej i różną jego szkodliwość, jednak jedno było pewne – kłamstwo w poważnej sprawie nigdy nie wychodziło na dobre. A Ulquiorra Cifer z całą determinacją Czwartego (byłego) Espady i praworządnego członka ludzkiego społeczeństwa pragnął wyjść na dobre swojej Kobiecie.

Nie mógł jej okłamywać.

- Kobieto. – Uniósł wysoko podbródek, napiął ramiona. Gotów był przyjąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Hueco Mundo nauczyło go, że płaci się za błędy.

Na terapii wspomniano, że

Nie będzie się migał. Nie będzie okłamywał swojej kobiety.

- Kobieto... Ja...

- Tak, tak. – Ucałowała go raz jeszcze, tym razem bynajmniej nie w czubek nosa. Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, a Orihime zabrała się do posypywania kanapek papryką.

- Musisz mi pomóc, Ulquiorra-kun! Zaraz przyjdą goście!

- Kobieto... – odchrząknął, usiłując zebrać myśli. Nie było to łatwe, gdy Inoue tańcowała dookoła niego, rozsypując przyprawy i powiewając króciutką spódniczką.

- Goście, goście! Zaraz będą goście!

- Nie będą.

Ach. Nareszcie to powiedział. Prawda was wyzwoli, pisano na .org. Jednak Ulquiorra nie poczuł się lepiej. Nadal czuł się podle. A w kuchni zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

- Aaa... Skąd ten pomysł? – zdziwiła się Inoue. – Przecież zaraz przyjdą!

- Nie przyjdą.

- Cooo? Dzwonili i nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – przejęła się bardzo. – Odwołali wizytę? Wszyscy?

- Nie. – Odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Po prostu nie przyjdą... tutaj.

- Hm. – Zmarszczyła brwi, w zamyśleniu pogmerała palcem w półmisku i wsadziła go sobie do buzi. Ulquiorra zamknął oczy. Jej, onej, tej swojej Kobiecie zrobił coś takiego... Spojrzał spod rzęs. Zlizywała majonez z paznokcia.

Oszukał ją. I wcale tego nie żałował.

- No, to już mi powiedz, o co chodzi, Ulquiorra-kun – ponagliła Inoue. – Bo widzę, że o coś chodzi. Goście muszą przyjść, inaczej kanapki się zmarnują! Nie pozwoliłbyś przecież, żeby się zmarnowały?

Zmarnują się. Ulquiorra prawie jęknął. Oto kolejna kropla do bezmiaru jego winy. A nawet i tego nie potrafił się wstydzić.

- Czemu nie przyjdą goście? – wrzasnęła Inoue.

- Bo dzisiaj czwartek! – wyznał wreszcie Ulquiorra.

Cisza.

- I co z tego...?

- We czwartki spotykamy się u Honshou-san.

Cisza.

- Och, jej – powiedziała bezradnie Inoue. – Zupełnie zapomniałam!

Przytaknął.

- A ty mi nie przypomniałeś!

Przytaknął.

- Robiliśmy kanapki! Bałagan! Bitą śmietanę! Cały czas myślałam, że przyjdą goście! A oni wszyscy na pewno poszli do Chizuru-kun! Wszystko to na marne! A ty mi nic nie powiedziałeś!

Przytaknął.

- Jak mogłeś?

Cisza.

Powiódł wzrokiem po kanapkach i po resztkach bitej śmietany, i po Inoue, i po resztkach bitej śmietany, i po ich rozbebeszonej, gotowej do gruntownego wysprzątania kuchni, i po resztkach bitej śmietany, i po Inoue. Spojrzał prosto w oczy swojej kobiecie. Nic nie powiedział na swoją obronę. Przygotował się na najgorsze.

- Ty, ty...!

Rzuciła się na niego. Złapał.

- Ty podssssstępny essssspado, ty mój...

- Następnym razem – pouczyła go Inoue przed wyjściem – powiedz wprost, jak będziesz miał ochotę na bitą śmietanę, czy coś. Po prostu mi powiedz.

- Mam ochotę na bitą śmietanę czy coś. – Ulquiorra natychmiast przetestował nową technikę.

- Och – jęknęła Inoue. Naprawdę byli już bardzo, bardzo spóźnieni do Chizuru. Ulquiorra spoglądał wyczekująco swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczyma.

- Och. – Potarmosiła bezradnie grzywkę. – No, to może serek waniliowy. Ale potem zaraz wychodzimy!

Ulquiorra przed końcem serka zdążył gruntownie przemyśleć sprawy. Szczerość rzeczywiście przynosiła wymierne efekty. Ale wcześniejsza nieszczerość przyniosła efekty nawet bardziej wymierne - i kilka zupełnie niemierzalnych. Należało to jeszcze przeanalizować w przyszłości. Ale na razie trzeba iść do Honshou-san. Życie w świecie ludzi bywało torturą nie do zniesienia.

Orihime Inoue wzięła swojego Espadę za rękę.

- No chodź już, Ulquiorra-kun.

Oczywiście, poszedł.

Dzwonek do drzwi Honshou Chizuru zabrzmiał dokładnie o piątej popołudniu.

- Aaaaa! – Dziewczyna skoczyła na równe nogi, złożyła dłonie i westchnęła ze wzruszenia. – Moja 'Hime, zawsze taka punktualna, tak się do mnie spieszy!

Popędziła do drzwi i z rozmachem otworzyła je na oścież.

- !

Łłłłłłłłup.

Grrrrrruch.

Cisza.

- Aa...aa? – jęknęła słabo Chizuru.

Cisza.

Zamknęła oczy. Otworzyła oczy. Zamknęła oczy. Otworzyła oczy.

Nie znikło.

Honshou Chizuru zajrzała w oczy najgorszemu koszmarowi.

- Tttto... Tto jest... Maltretowanie! – Wrzask oburzenia wydobył się z jej gardła w postaci żałosnego skrzeczenia. Cóż. Została w jednym błyskawicznym geście pchnięta na kanapę, wbita w jej róg i dociśnięta porządnie biodrem i połową pośladka.

Męskiego.

Objęło ją i unieruchomiło tuż przy oparciu kanapy harmonijnie umięśnione ramię.

Męskie.

W jej podbródek wbijał się szorstki policzek, a w szyję łaskotał oddech. Żeby nie rzec – dyszenie.

Męskie.

Nad zamarłą w szoku i trwodze Chizuru pochylał się dorodny okaz młodego mężczyzny, szczerząc się do niej zawadiacko i błyskając cyrankowoniebieskim okiem.

- Chizuuuuuruuuu-chaaaan! – Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez przytulił dziewczynę z siłą miażdżącą widmowe żebra menosów. A potem ścisnął jeszcze bardziej.

- Chizurrrrrru-chan... – zamruczał z obłudną czułością. – Jak to miło, że nas zaprosiłaś na herbatę!

Wepchnął ją jeszcze bardziej w róg kanapy, unieruchamiając tak, że prawie siedział jej na biodrze. Ramieniem objął ją tuż poniżej szyi. Gardła śmiertelników były tak wrażliwe na pieszczoty... Niechże teraz spróbuje molestować cudze kobiety, kugucharzyca jedna.

- Chizurrrrru-chan...

Ichigo wsadził głowę przez próg, rzucił okiem na sytuację zastaną i poczochrał bezradnie rudą czuprynę. Cóż. I tak było za późno, żeby wyprzeć się tego durnia. Co mu do głowy strzeliło, panterzysku niebieskiemu, molestować słabą kobietę?

- Ymmm... Cześć, Chizuru-kun. – Pomachał niezobowiązująco ręką, szerokim łukiem obchodząc kanapę, gdzie mężczyzna jego życia miażdżył jego szkolną koleżankę. Z powodzeniem, jak się zdawało.

- Wpadliśmy... Hmmm...

- Przyprowadziłem Kurosakiego na herbatkę! – Grimmjow wyprężył się dumnie, wbijając krzyże w udo gospodyni.

- Aaaau... – zaszemrało gdzieś spod spadowego łokcia.

- Przyprowadziłem Kurosakiego! Pamiętałem, że go zapraszałaś. Ha. On beze mnie o niczym nie pamięta, mazgaj jeden.

- To ci na pewno zapamiętam! – zaprzysiągł solennie Kurosaki. Grimmjow błysnął na niego uśmiechem, który z pewnością nie był przeznaczony dla Chizuru.

- Przypomnę ci – zapewnił namiętnie. – Przypomnę.

Podduszona bardzo męskim łokciem oraz, mówiąc bez ogródek, kościstym zadkiem, równie męskim, Chizuru cierpiała. Grimmjow powiercił się w miejscu, Ichigo fuknął na niego, błysnęły zęby, musnęły się palce… Nad kanapą odbyła się błyskawiczna wymiana spojrzeń i gestów. Zapomniana gdzieś pod spodem Chizuru czuła się jak jasiek treningowy, a na domiar złego - jak intruz. Na własnej kanapie! We własnym mieszkaniu! Na własnym podwieczorku z Inoue 'Hime!

GDZIE INOUE?

- 'uuuuuuszczaj meee... – wydyszała spod Grimmjowa nieszczęsna ofiara, spłaszczona na placek.

- Chodź, Kurosaki, Chizuru-chan mówi, że możesz usiąść. – Grimmjow przesunął się bezczelnie, robiąc Ichigo więcej miejsca obok siebie – i zgniatając gospodynię jeszcze bardziej. Milcz, bezwstydna kugucharzyco. Ichigo bez przekonania przysiadł na kanapie, grzecznie składając dłonie na kolanach, a kolana razem.

- Wspominałaś, że mogę wpaść na herbatę... – bąknął niepewnie. Chizuru miała ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę. Albo w ten niebieski łeb, z pewnością twardy jak mur. Wcześniej, w szkole, uszczęśliwiona i rozgadana, każdemu opowiadała, jak to jej Inoue 'Hime przyjdzie do niej na podwieczorek – i owszem, zachęcała, żeby przyjaciele wpadli i ujrzeli na własne oczy, jak Inoue 'Hime kocha swoją Chizuru.

No to wpadli.

A INOUE NIE BYŁO!

- Masz dla nas ciasteczka! – radował się Grimmjow. – Kurosaki musi więcej jeść, żeby mieć siłę do nauki. Kurosaki, zjedz ciasteczko.

- Bo co? – obruszył się Ichigo.

- Bo cię prrrrrroszę...

Cisza.

Chizuru nie była pewna, czy to koszmar, czy piekło.

A Ichigo chrupał ciasteczko.

- Więc – przerwał milczenie Grimmjow – może zaczniemy imprezę? Tamci i tak nieprędko tu dotrą.

- Kchchchto? – Chizuru usiłowała wypełznąć spod Espady. – Cssso nieprędko?

- No, Inoue i wybranek jej serca... – wyjaśnił obrazowo Grimmjow. Na wzmiankę o posiadaniu przez Inoue wybrańca z odpowietrzonych płuc gospodyni uszło jeszcze więcej powietrza. Grimmjow patrzył na to z zadowoleniem. Honshou Chizuru szybko jednak odzyskała ducha. Wiedziała przecież, że ten nędzny, blady, chudy, podejrzany i ewidentnie cudzoziemski przybłęda, który włóczy się za Orihime, nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Nic a nic się nie liczył ten... Ten... Mężczyzna. Inoue 'Hime należała do swojej Chizuru. Należały do siebie. I na pewno...

- Spóźnią się, spóźnią... – z nieszczerym żalem Sexta Espada wbił kolejną szpilę, przyduszając zmartchwychwstającą wiarę Chizuru kolanem i sarkazmem. Zwykle wolał improwizować w starciu z przeciwnikiem, używać bezpośrednich metod przemocowych, czysta, najszczersza agresja. Tym razem jednak postanowił zniszczyć przeciwnika jego własną bronią. W atakowaniu biustem nie mógł się równać z Chizuru – ale, na wszystkie diabły ludzkiego piekła, potrafił posługiwać się podstępem.

Zrobił sobie ściągę. Malutką.

Przed przybyciem na podwieczorek dokładnie skonsultował zastosowania strategiczne podtekstów werbalnych w zwalczaniu kugcharzyc. Doktor Kurosaki dał mu kilka cennych wskazówek. Podtekstów werbalnych Grimmjow do końca nie pojmował, ale doktora zrozumiał świetnie. Ten człowiek przemawiał jego językiem.

W końcu to też Kurosaki.

– Rozmawiałem z Ulquiorrą wczoraj. Hmmm... Dał do zrozumienia, że... Będą zajęci...

Chizuru jęknęła słabo.

Jak przystało na espadopanterę, Grimmjow potrafił jednocześnie mruczeć słodko i kapać jadem, jeśli się odpowiednio postarał. Rzadko mu się chciało, w starciu wolał bowiem rozstrzygać sprawy bezpośrednio i po męsku, a mruczeć – równie męsko – zaraz potem. Jednak czasem – warto było użyć metod niesportowych. Kici, kici, kugucharzyco. Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez potrafi drapać lepiej, niż taka żałosna… Hm… Baba? Spod przymrużonych rzęs obserwował bacznie, jak Chizuru powoli omdlewa, na samą myśl o Inoue i Ulquiorrze, zajmujących się, hmmm, sobą nawzajem. A udław się, kugucharzyco. Kobieta Ulquiorry to kobieta Ulquiorry. Nie kradnie się cudzych kobiet. Po prawdzie, Grimmjow w ogóle nie do końca rozumiał sens podkradania kobiet – komukolwiek i jakichkolwiek. Wiedział jednak i odczuwał całym sercem, że jest to czyn moralnie naganny i zbrodniczy. Bić zmorę! Bić! Dziś ta podstępna kugucharowężyca próbuje molestować osobistą kobietę twojego współbyłegoespady. Jutro – może ośmielić się zmolestować twojego osobistego Kurosakiego! Niby Ichigo nie był w jej typie, nie ten rodzaj atrybutów. Atrybuty Ichigo były w pełni w typie Grimmjowa, niekoniecznie Chizuru- ale takie wężyce były zdolne do wszystkiego. A Kurosaki odmawiał bicia dziewczyn w swojej szkole. Trzeba było zniszczyć kugucharzycę tu i teraz.

Wgniótł ją pośladkiem w poduszkę. O czym by tu jeszcze powiedzieć? Ściąga została w tylnej kieszeni, psiamać.

- Wybieraliśmy z Kurosakim ubranie na bal... – Kolanem przydusił wroga, a lewym łokciem szturchnął Ichigo – mniej więcej tak, jak to całkiem niedawno czynił w jednoosobowej rzekomo przymierzalni. Ichigo, spłoszony, odsunął się na drugi koniec kanapy. Były rzeczy, których nie należało robić w przymierzalniach sklepowych. Przerobili większość z nich już w pierwszym butiku. Ale żadnej z tych rzeczy nie zamierzał robić z Grimmjowem na podwieczorku u Chizuru.

Nie, nie, nie.

Grimmjow, na szczęście, nie kontynuował zaczepek.

- Wybraliśmy dla mnie marynarkę – pochwalił się. Zadowolony, oparł się wygodnie i rozrzucił ramiona, udaremniając kolejny dziki podskok Chizuru. – Wybraliśmy też koszulę dla Kurosakiego. Inoue i Ulquiorra też już pewnie mają kiecki. Znaczy, ona ma kieckę. On ma krawat podobno.

Powiercił się i przeciągnął. Chizuru jęczała słabo.

- Taka jesteś kochanaaa, że nas tu gościsz, Chizuru-chan! – Espada bez wahania uścisnął ją jeszcze mocniej. – A ty, idziesz na bal maturalny?

Błyskawicznie dodał do listy zadań niedopuszczenie kugucharzycy do imprezy. A przynajmniej odseparowanie jej od jego stada. Żadnych kugucharzyc w jego stadzie na balu maturalnym. Dał słowo Ulquiorrze – i dotrzyma go.

Hehehe.

Chizuru usiłowała oddychać, nie upaść na duchu do reszty i utrzymać resztki kobiecej godności. Nie było to łatwe wobec łokci tego durnowatego łapserdaka i – innych rzeczy.

Krawat!

Inoue wybrała krawat temu swojemu... Mężczyźnie!

Mieli krawat!

Inoue powinna była wybierać krawaty tylko ze swoją Chizuru. Tak powinno być. Jak mogła tak ją zdradzić?

- To jak, idziesz na bal? Hę?

- Oczywiście!

Dziewczyna nabrała tchu. Z trudem. Nie podda się. Pójdzie na ten bal i pokaże temu nędznemu mężczyźnie, kto naprawdę zasługuje na 'Hime Inoue.

- Saaama? – zdziwił się obłudnie Grimmjow.

Chizuru zamarła.

- Jaaaa...

- Dzień dobry?

Szczęknęła klamka.

- Zostawiliście otwarte drzwi... Oj?

Tatsuki obciągnęła rękawy i krytycznie zmierzyła wzrokiem kanapę.

- Wpadłam tylko na chwilę, żeby nie przeszkadzać... – odchrząknęła dyskretnie – ale widzę, że sobie świetnie radzisz z przeszkodami, Grimmjow-san.

Grimmjow wymienił z dziewczyną porozumiewawcze, rozbawione spojrzenie. Jakże lubił to urocze stworzenie o żelaznych pięściach i łokciach. Czemu wszystkie koleżanki Inoue nie mogły być takie... Takie fajowe? Arisawa-san nie molestowała, nie kugucharzyła, nie kradła cudzej własności. Arisawa-san była... Była w porządku.

- Idę na bal z Tatsuki! – obwieściła triumfalnie Chizuru.

Zapadła cisza.

Ichigo i tak nie miał nadziei, że uda mu się dość do głosu. A Grimmjow i Tatsuki zgodnie zaniemówili ze zdumienia. Szybko jednak udało się obojgu otrząsnąć z szoku.

- Mowy nie ma! – zakrzyknęli zgodnie.

- Nie idę na ten durny bal! – warknęła Tatsuki.

- Pójdziesz, pójdziesz. Ze mną – obwieściła złowieszczo Chizuru. I stęknęła, gdy z jednej strony dosięgło ją kolano Grimmjowa, a z drugiej – pięść Arisawy.

- Nigdzie z tobą nie idę, durna. I w ogóle nie idę na żaden bal – oznajmiła kategorycznie Tatsuki.

- Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie! – potwierdził Grimmjow. Na samą myśl o czymś takim włosy stanęły mu dęba. – Ale na bal musisz iść, Arisawa-san. My idziemy.

Na myśl o nieobecności kochanej, fajowej Tatsuki w jego stadzie na balu maturalnym natychmiast zrobiło mu się przykro. No bo jak to tak?

- Na trzecią mam iść z wami? – prychnęła Tatsuki, uśmiechnęła się jednak ciepło do Ichigo i jego Espady. – Dzięki. Ale ja nie lubię takich rzeczy. Bale, też mi. To dla Inoue i jej wymarzonego. Albo dla takich gołąbków jak wy dwaj.

- Pójdziesz ze mną! – wrzasnęła Chizuru.

- Idź z Keigo – odparowała zimno Tatsuki. – A ja pójdę sobie w tym czasie na bieżnię, wreszcie nie będzie tłoku.

Grimmjow tak się przejął, że aż wstał.

- Nie pójdziesz z nami na bal...?

Przewróciła oczami. Lubiła tego obłąkańca, naprawdę. Bezpośredni, szczery jak wyrwa po sierpowym, mocne knykcie, potężne bary. Dobry kumpel. I taki z niego dzieciak, naprawdę...

- Na bal idziecie ze sobą – wyjaśniła, wskazując palcem kolejno na Grimmjowa i Ichigo. – Razem ze sobą idziecie. Nie potrzeba wam więcej towarzystwa.

- Idziemy na bal całym stadem. Naszym stadem. To impreza stadna. A ty musisz iść z nami na bal – upierał się Grimmjow.

- Nie idę na żaden głupi bal!

- Nawet ja idę na ten głupi bal! A ty nie pójdziesz? – obruszył się Espada.

- Mam to w nosie!

- Tchórzysz?

- Ja tchórzę? Ja tchórzę? Chodź, to ci pokażę, kto jest tchórzem!

- A pokaż mi, pokaż! Nie mogę się doczekać!

- Heeej!

Orihime Inoue wbiegła do mieszkania promienna i radosna.

- Spóźniliśmy się. Trochę... Straciliśmy poczucie czasu, hihiiiii...

Ulquiorra wkroczył za nią do salonu.

- Hi. Hi. – potwierdził poważnie.

- Coś przegapiliśmy? – dopytywała się Inoue. Na Chizuru, dogorywającą na kanapie, niemal nie zwróciła uwagi – za to jej Espada z lubością ogarnął nędzny stan zmory swego życia.

- Sexta. – Skinął głową z niewyrażonym na głos podziękowaniem.

- Cuarta. – Grimmjow buńczucznie zadarł brodę. Nie ma za co. Wymienili po jednym spojrzeniu – i nic nie trzeba było mówić.

Udław się, kugucharzyco.

- Tatsuki-chan! Tatsuki-chan! Co się stało? Czemu płaczesz? – dopytywała się Orihime.

- PŁACZĘ? – Arisawa ze wzburzenia aż pobladła. – Ja nigdy nie płaczę! Ja... Ja się wściekam!

- A, to przez ten bal – wyjaśnił szybko Grimmjow. – Mnie też to wkurza. Ale iść trzeba. Garnitury były nawet zabawne, a Kurosaki obiecał mi, że dostanę szarfę. Chcesz, Arisawa-san, znajdziemy szarfę i dla ciebie?

- Ona nie może mieć szarfy, jest damą – zganił go Ulquiorra.

- E? – zdziwił się Grimmjow. – W czym to przeszkadza?

- NIE JESTEM DAMĄ! – wrzasnęła Tatsuki. – I nie idę na bal!

- Ależ musisz! – Inoue ze zgrozą załamała ręce. – Jak my bez ciebie pójdziemy na bal?

Dziewczyna jęknęła i w niemocy usiadła Chizuru na głowie. Co tu się działo?

- Ze sobą idźcie na bal! Co wam wszystkim odbija? – Zerwała się na nogi. – Ja nie chcę!

- Idziesz na bal – oznajmiła kategorycznie Orihime.

Ulquiorra znał tę kategoryczność, której bezwzględnie należało przytakiwać.

- Oczywiście – przytaknął bezwzględnie.

- Ma się rozumieć, że idziesz na bal! – zawtórował Grimmjow, rzucając Ichigo wymowne spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście. – Kurosaki bez zapału chrupnął jeszcze jedno ciasteczko. – Oczywiście.

- Ze mną... – jęknęła z kanapy Chizuru. Sexta obejrzał się na nią i bezlitośnie przykrył jej twarz poduchą.

- Chizuru-chan się źle czuje, nie powinniśmy jej męczyć – mruknął Ulquiorra, pławiąc się w upadku swego wroga.

- Och, jej! – Inoue rzuciła się do Chizruru i troskliwie narzuciła na nią kolejną poduchę. – Już sobie idziemy. Już uciekamy. Pójdziemy z Tatsuki na zakupy. Pa, paaa!

- Nie idę na żadne zakupy! – broniła się Tatsuki, znienacka otoczona przez przewagę liczebną przeciwnika. Ichigo parł do przodu, byleby tylko się stąd wynieść. Gdzie indziej mogło już być tylko lepiej. Chyba. Grimmjow manewrował całą grupą, by jak najprędzej odciąć się od dogorywającej kugucharzycy. Ulquiorra wychodził tyłem, napawając się widokiem. A Inoue podskakiwała beztrosko, ciągnąc Tatsuki za łokieć.

- Wybierzemy ci piękną suknię... Wybierzemy ci kolczyki, o, takie długie... Albo takie krótkie... Albo takie inne krótkie... Będziemy się świetnie bawić. Ja też coś chętnie przymierzę...

- Pewnie, pewnie! – przytakiwał Grimmjow.

- Ja niczego nie będę przymierzał – zastrzegł Ulquiorra. – Chyba, że tobie.

Orihime posłała mu gorące spojrzenie.

- Może później... Na razie znajdziemy coś dla Tatsuki.

- NIC NIE BĘDZIEMY SZUKAĆ DLA TATSUKI! – Arisawa straciła nad sobą panowanie dopiero na samym dole schodów. Walnęła na odlew Bogu ducha winnego Ichigo, odepchnęła Inoue, odskoczyła pod ścianę.

- Nie chcę iść na ten głupi bal, wszystko to bez sensu! Nie chcę sukienki, nie chcę tańczyć, nie chcę iść, nie pójdę! Wolę iść na mecz! Nie będę kupować żadnej durnej biżuterii! To się tylko zaczepia o siatkę! Nie pójdę na bal! Nie chcę iść na bal! Żadnych sukienek, żadnych bali! Ja nie umiem!

Urwała raptownie. Ostatnie zdanie wyrwało jej się spod serca zupełnie wbrew woli. By je zatuszować, zadarła brodę wysoko i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

- Nie. Idę. Na. Bal.

Tuż obok zmaterializował się znienacka Grimmjow. Spojrzał jej w oczy swoim cyrankowym błękitem i po przyjacielsku szturchnął ją w bok.

- Też tak mówiłem. Ale pójdę, co mam nie iść. – Łypnął przez ramię. – Kurosaki mówi, że wyglądam nieźle w tym całym garniturze. On też wygląda nieźle w swoim.

- Gratuluję – mruknęła Tatsuki. – Też bym wolała garnitur. Ale kobietom rzekomo nie wolno. Więc mam w nosie głupi bal! Nie idę!

- Daj spokój, Arisawa-san. Będzie fajnie! – kusił Grimmjow. Zupełnie nie uśmiechała mu się perspektywa grupowej imprezy, gdzie ich radosne stadko miałoby być pozbawione wsparcia Tatsuki. A nuż kugucharzyca zechce uderzyć znienacka? Potrzebowali więcej sprzymierzeńców.

- Pójdź z nami, Arisawa-san. – Ulquiorra także odczuwał potrzebę posiadania sprzymierzeńców. A towarzystwo Tatsuki było szczególnie pożądane, na poziomie intelektualnym, społecznym i bitewnym. Arisawa-san była wspaniałą damą. – Musisz z nami iść.

- Jak jakieś piąte koło u wozu? Aż tak źle ze mną nie jest! A z Chizuru nie pójdę – oznajmiła Tatsuki.

- Nie, z Chizuru nie! – zgorszył się Grimmjow. – Znajdziemy ci coś lepszego. I sukienkę, i wszystko.

- Tak ot, na parę dni przed balem? – prychnęła Tatsuki. – Zresztą, ja nie chcę! Ja wcale nie chcę! – wyparła się szybko.

- Oj tam, to nie takie trudne.

- Ooo, naprawdę? – Lubiła Grimmjowa, ale w tej chwili najbardziej lubiłaby go znokautowanego. Espada jednak nie uląkł się jej groźnych spojrzeń.

- Znam miejsce, gdzie możemy ci znaleźć taką sukienkę, że można o niej będzie napisać rozprawkę maturalną na najwyższą notę – oznajmił poetycznie. Ichigo aż się zachłysnął z wrażenia.

- Wyrabiasz się, Sexta – mruknął z uznaniem Ulquiorra. – Ośmiofrazowe porównanie…

Tatsuki zamrugała.

- Taką ci kieckę znajdziemy, że nawet ja bym ją włożył! Tobie też się spodoba – zapewniał Grimmjow. – Wiem, że nie lubisz, nie dziwię się. Nogi się obcierają od tych całych sukienek. Ale dla nas się chyba poświęcisz? Znajdziemy ci sukienkę z szarfą, o. Z taką samą jak moja. To będzie taka kiecka, że hoooooooo!

- Co? Gdzie? Jak?

- Na bal!

- Pójdziesz z nami, prawda? – Ulquiorra patrzył z niepokojem. Inoue patrzyła z niepokojem. Grimmjow patrzył z niepokojem. Ichigo patrzył męskim wzrokiem. Tatsuki rozglądała się po nich, oszołomiona. Nienawidziła bali. Nienawidziła kiecek. Nienawidziła całego tego… Zamieszania. Pacykowania oczu. Tańczenia! O, nie, nie.

- No dajże już spokój… - burknął Kurosaki. Reszta stada kiwała głowami z nadzieją. Tatsuki złapała się za głowę. Co ona robi w tym stadzie obłąkańców?

- Bal – podszepnął Grimmjow.

Cisza.

Ciężkie westchnienie.

- No dobra, doooobra… - Arisawa podrapała się w policzek, zafrasowana. W tym temacie od początku nie miała szans. Mieli przewagę liczebną – i moralną. No bo uwielbiała przecież to durne stado. Jak miałaby ich zostawić samych sobie?

- Ale sukienka...?

Grimmjow prychnął.

- Taka, że sam bym w niej chodził, gdyby była ciut dłuższa. Komforcik! – zapewnił po raz kolejny. Ichigo spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.

- W sukience byś chodził?

Ten koncept wyraźnie dał mu do myślenia. Grimmjow poróżowiał.

- Cicho tam. Chodźcie, pogrzebiemy za tą sukienką.

- W komisieee…? – zapytała słabo Tatsuki.

- E tam. W szafie, oczywiście. Gdzieżby indziej.

- Trzymacie sukienki w szafie? – Tatsuki spojrzała nieufnie na Ichigo. Ten w przestrachu zamachał rękami.

- W mojej szafie nie ma żadnych sukienek!

- Oczywiście, że w naszej szafie nie ma sukienek. Pójdziemy do innej szafy – oznajmił Espada.

- Ty zupełnie powariowałeś. Nie chcę iść na bal, a już na pewno nie będę nosić cudzych sukienek! Co ty masz zamiar, włamywać się do babskich szaf i szukać mi kiecki? Co wyście się tak na mnie uwzięli?

- Kochamy cię, Tatsuki-chan! – oświeciła ją Inoue.

Nikt nie zaprzeczył.

Tatsuki zacisnęła pięści. Nienawidziła niesportowych ciosów.

- I mam wleźć jakiejś obcej babie do szafy, żeby...

- Ani się waż! – zgorszył się Grimmjow. – Babskie szafy, też coś. One są niebezpieczne. Mają szpilki. Pójdziemy do męskiej szafy.

- Po sukienkę...? – jęknęła słabo Tatsuki. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze pół godziny temu wierzyła, że uda jej się spędzić ten utrapiony balowy wieczór na bieżni! W trampkach i szortach! I pomyśleć...

Pomyśleć, że nawet najbliżsi przyjaciele uważali, że stroju na bal maturalny dla Tatsuki Arisawy można szukać tylko w męskiej szafie.

Zacisnęła mocno usta.

- To jest głupi pomysł i ja się nie zgadzam.

- To jest dobry pomysł, ale nie wiem, czy on się zgodzi – zafrasował się Grimmjow. – Cóż, zapytamy go. Ma tyle tych kiecek, chyba się podzieli? To fajny facet.

- Nie chcę się dzielić cudzymi kieckami! W dodatku... Z FACETEM?

- Ćśśśś... – Grimmjow spojrzał za siebie z niepokojem. – On na to nie mówi „kiecki". Lepiej na to nie mówić „kiecki", kiedy mowa o jego kieckach.

- Bo co mi zrobi?

- Oj, ojjjjj... – Grimmjow zrobił minę jednocześnie rozmarzoną i podekscytowaną. – Jakie rzeczy on potrafi robić... Zresztą, zobaczysz.

- Nie chcę...? – jęknęła Tatsuki. Espada poklepał ją ciepło po głowie.

- On się zna. Zapytamy go.

- Nie muszę nikogo pytać o radę! Nie muszę iść na żaden idiotyczny bal!

Urwała.

Cztery pary oczu wpatrywały się w nią z natężeniem. Oczy Inoue, już pełne łez i smutku. Ulquiorry, chłodne jak jezioro, spod którego demony krzyczały: nie opuszczaj nas! Grimmjowa, szalone i rozpromienione, przysięgały: będzie super! A z tobą będzie hiper-super! Tatsuki spojrzała w bok. Ichigo stał pod ścianą, patrzył na dziewczynę bez zmrużenia powiek.

Niech na tym balu będzie chociaż jedna normalna osoba... – błagał bezgłośnie spod rudej grzywki

Poddała się. Częściowo.

- Mogę iść na bal, zjem kanapkę, pokręcę się. Ale do żadnego kieckokonsultanta nie idę! Wybijcie to sobie z głowy! Co to za facet, co zna się na babskich ciuchach?

Tatsuki przygryzła wargę. Była kobietą i zupełnie się na kieckach nie znała. Miał prawo istnieć mężczyzna, który by się z kolei na tym znał. Ale tacy mężczyźni... To w ogóle nie byli mężczyźni. To byli jacyś kieckoodmieńcy. Porażka.

- Ja go zapytam. I przyprowadzę. A wtedy się zobaczy – stwierdził Grimmjow.

- Nikt mnie nie wsadzi w żadną głupią kieckę – ostrzegła Tatsuki. – Sprowadzaj sobie kogo chcesz. Ja się nie bawię w takie rzeczy.

- Z nim będziesz się chciała bawić – zapewnił Espada. Dziewczyna omal nie zatchnęła się ze zdumienia.

- Ja? Z facetem, który ma sukienki w szafie?

- Nawet ja uwielbiam się z nim bawić... Ty też go pokochasz.

- Za to, że nosi sukienki? – ryknęła Tatsuki. Chyba zaczynali sobie z niej kpić. A to było... Niefajne. Grimmjow pokręcił jednak głową całkiem poważnie.

- Jak zobaczysz, jak on te szmatki potrafi nosić...

- To co?

- To też ci się zachce.

- Chciałabym to zobaczyć! – prychnęła. Błysnął obłąkany uśmiech pustynnej pantery.

- Zobaczysz...


End file.
